That Teacher is My Husband
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?- TaoRis, KrisTao. EXO. Yaoi. TOLONG DIBANTU yaa.. kalo gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca. Just silent!. Dilarang protes (bashing, flame). Chapter 5 update. Review?...
1. Chapter 1

**That Teacher is My Husban**

**.**

Summary : Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?

**.**

Cast :  
Huang Zi Tao  
Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )  
And Other…

**.**

Warning :  
**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husban**

**Present By :**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAK!..

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras didalam ruang keluarga Huang. Tamparan itu berasal dari tangan sang ayah– Huang Dongwook, kepada sang anak– Huang Zi Tao. Dan seorang yeoja yang diketahui istri dari Dongwook, bernama Park Hanbyul– menjadi Huang Hanbyul. Hanbyul berdiri disamping Dongwook dengan memegang erat lengan kanan Dongwook, untuk meredakan emosi sang suami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tao?! Kenapa, berkelahi lagi!." Seru Dongwook dengan wajah yang memerah marah, dan nafas yang memburu kencang. Hanbyul mengusap lengan Dongwook.

Tao mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah, dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dipipi dan sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai.

"Apa pedulimu." Ujar Tao.

"KAU!." Dongwook bermaksud menampar Tao lagi, Tao bahkan sudah menutup matanya.

"Cukup!. Berhenti Huang Dongwook. Tao anakmu." Ujar Hanbyul sedikit berteriak mengingatkan Dongwook. Dongwook menatap Hanbyul.

"Tap–"

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaan darimu wanita tidak jelas." Sahut Tao sinis kepada Hanbyul, membuat Hanbyul tersenyum pedih. Dongwook kembali menatap Tao.

"Tao. Dia tetap ibumu, dan dia bukan–"

"Bukan ibu kandungku. Ibu kandungku hanya Huang Minyoung dan dia sudah mati. Jadi wanita itu bukan ibu kandungku!."

Plak!

Dongwook menampar Tao sekali lagi, saat Tao mulai membentak Hanbyul. Tamparan Dongwook membuat Tao menunduk dan tertawa kecil.

"Cih! Aku membencimu. Kalian bukan orang tuaku!." Seru Tao lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, dan mengurung dirinya disana.

"Hey! Tao!.. berhenti kau." Panggil Dongwook.

"Sudahlah Dongie… berhenti memarahinya terus. Aku tidak apa – apa." Ucap Hanbyul tersenyum. Dongwook menangkup wajah Hanbyul dan menatapnya lekat.

"Maaf. Tolong maafkan anakku ne, dia memang jadi berubah setelah meninggalnya Minyoung. Bersabarlah… Tao pasti kembali seperti dulu, dan dia pasti akan menerimamu sebagai ibunya." Ujar Dongwook dengan lembut.

"Tao juga anakku Dongie, aku sudah menerima semua sikapnya kepadaku. Ne, aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti dulu." Hanbyul tersenyum lalu memeluk Dongwook dan memejamkan matanya. Dongwook balas memeluk Hanbyul sambil mengusap sayang kepala sang istri.

**.**

**.**

Tao duduk meringkuk diatas ranjangnya dan dia terus menangis terisak.

"Hiks.. umma.." Isak Tao.

"Lihatkan umma. Appa sudah berubah.. hiks.. dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi. Kenapa umma tidak mengajakku ikut juga?.."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Tao chagie… buka pintunya dulu. Ayo, kita makan malam dan umma akan obati lukamu ne?." Terdengar suara Hanbyul dari balik pintu kamar Tao.

Tao menatap sinis pintu kamarnya. "Tidak perlu, dan aku tidak lapar. Sana pergi!."

**.**

Hanbyul memegang dadanya mencoba bersabar atas sikap Tao yang kasar.

"Ne. umma letakkan makanannya didepan pintu saja ya."

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Dongwook meraih pundak Hanbyul untuk mundur dari pintu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Tao! Buka pintunya." Dongwook mengetuk pintu secara kasar. "Dan ingat Huang Zi Tao. Kau akan segera appa nikahkan dengan anak teman relasi appa bekerja, dan dia seorang namja. Segera siapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

**.**

Tao membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut.

"Kau memang sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi appa! Aku itu masih sekolah, dan aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan siapapun." Tolak Tao.

"…" Tidak terdengar balasan dari Dongwook, karena Dongwook dan Hanbyul sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamar Tao.

"Menyebalkan! Aku benci semuanya!.." Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar diatas ranjang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ruang keluarga.

Disinilah keluarga Huang dan Wu berada. Kedua orang tua namja bertubuh tinggi adalah sepasang namja dan yeoja.

Ingin sekali Tao berteriak dan memaki – maki Dongwook, yang dengan seenak hatinya ingin menikahkan ia dengan seorang namja tinggi dan berambut pirang itu. Tao terus menatap sengit namja tinggi yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Jadi siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Dongwook kepada sang namja tinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Wu Yifan, ahjushi. Tapi cukup panggil aku dengan Kris saja." Jawab namja tinggi– Kris, lalu menatap Tao dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dan ingin sekali rasanya Tao memukul wajah Kris. "Lalu… siapa namamu– manis?..."

Tao semakin memandang Kris dengan pandangan mematikannya. '**Manis. Dia bilang aku manis?. Dasar namja buta.'**

Dongwook sedikit menyenggol Tao, agar Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Tao." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Tao? Jadi namamu Tao. Arraseo Tao–er…" Kris semakin tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, membuat siapa saja akan terjatuh saat melihat senyum manis yang sangat tampan itu.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Mom, Dad. Yes, I will to marry with him." Kembali Kris menatap Tao dengan senyum, sedangkan Tao sudah membulatkan kedua matanya. "He is very sweet, and I love it."

"Baiklah, karena Kris sudah setuju. Bagaimana jika kita menikahkan anak kita satu bulan lagi?." Tanya Mr. Wu.

"No. aku mau menikah dengannya besok. It's okay dad, mom?.." Tanya Kris memandang kedua orang tuanya, yang memandangnya heran.

"Andwae!." Sahut Tao berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya." Ujar Tao menunjuk wajah Kris.

"Tao. Jaga sikapmu, dia calon suamimu." Perkataan Dongwook membuat Tao menatapnya.

Grep! Chup.

Tiba – tiba Kris memegang tangan kanan Tao yang menunjuknya, lalu mencium punggung tangan Tao.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Tao shock sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari Kris.

"Tanganmu sangat halus Tao–er. Padahal, katanya kau ini suka berkelahi. Kau sungguh menarik eoh." Ungkap Kris terkekeh manis, membuat Tao memandangnya horor.

'**Dia gila…'** Pikir Tao.

"Baiklah, sepertinya anakku Kris. Sangat menyukai anakmu, Dongwook. Jadi kita percepat tanggal pernikahan mereka menjadi besok." Ucap Mr. Wu, lalu menatap Kris. "Kau senang sekarang Kris?.."

"Yeah. I am very happy, daddy." Sahut Kris masih memandang Tao.

"Kau dengar itu Tao? Besok kau akan menikah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu." Ujar Dongwook menyadarkan Tao.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Apartement Kris.

Pesta pernikahan Tao dan Kris sudah berlalu, dan sekarang Tao berada di apartement milik Kris. Ingin sekali Tao bunuh diri, tapi itu semua tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Karena ia tidak mau mati dan masuk neraka. Hanya pasrah yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Kenapa masih terdiam disini Tao–er?... ayo masuk." Ajak Kris, dengan enggan Tao mengikuti Kris di belakangnya.

"Aku tidur dimana?." Tanya Tao. Kris berbalik untuk menatap Tao, yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja, kau akan tidur denganku honey… satu kamar dan–" Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Tao. "Satu ranjang…" Desahnya lalu meniup telinga Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao bergetar dan segera mundur dari Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dan kau katakan tadi?!." Tanya Tao sambil menutup telinganya, yang baru saja ditiup oleh Kris.

"Haha.. kau sensitif sekali my wife. Dan polos." Kris berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao. "Sudahlah, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Tao–er."

"Gila." Desis Tao.

**.**

**.**

Tao sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dengan piyama putih bergambar pandanya. Kini ia sedang duduk diatas ranjang dan bersandar dikepala ranjang tersebut, dirinya juga sedang asyik bermain game didalam ipadnya. Yang sesekali membuatnya tertawa atau bergumam sebal.

Kriet…

Kris keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendek selutut, dan tanpa pakaian atas– membuat otot – otot dada dan perutnya juga kulit putihnya terlihat jelas. Tao menghentikan kegiatannya, dan beralih menatap Kris dengan kagum.

'**Aku tidak punya otot yang seperti dia miliki.'** Batin Tao sambil meraba dada dan perutnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kau kenapa Tao–er? Menyukainya, umm?"

"Ti– tidak, aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Tao sedikit gugup, lalu mencoba kembali untuk bermain game didalam ipadnya.

"Kau ini tidak perlu malu – malu, honey. Karena milikku berarti milikmu juga, karena itu aku berusaha untuk mempunyai apa yang kau tidak miliki." Kris berkata sambil menaiki ranjang dan merangkak mendekati Tao. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Tao. "Dan berarti milikmu adalah milikku juga." Bisik Kris.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa dekat – dekat. Sana, cepat menjauh." Tao mendorong bahu Kris agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Tao–er. Dan mauku… kau tau ritual malam pertama suami – istri?" Ucapan Kris membuat Tao menatapnya horor.

"Andwae! Aku masih sekolah dan aku tidak akan mau melakukannya denganmu." Tao berniat beranjak dari ranjang, kalau saja Kris tidak dengan cepat menarik kedua tangannya. Dan membuat Tao terhempas kembali diatas ranjang dan dibawah Kris. Karena Kris langsung menindih tubuhnya, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau masih sekolah? Jika kau takut hamil saat masih sekolah, aku tidak masalah. Karena aku memang menginginkan begitu, Tao–er…" Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao, dan sedikit melumatnya.

Mata Tao terbelalak atas apa yang dilakukan Kris, sungguh. Rasanya sangat aneh dan– nikmat, saat sesuatu yang lembut menempel dan bergerak di bibirmu. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha mencoba membalas ciuman Kris. Kris tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Dengan cepat Kris mengulum bibir Tao secara bergantian atas dan bawah, kadang dilumat dan dihisap olehnya. Membuat Tao melenguh dan mengerang tertahan.

"Nggghhh!." Tao mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris, dan menekan tengkuk Kris agar tautan bibir mereka semakin dalam.

Tangan Kris juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyama Tao, dan meraba betapa halus kulit kuning langsat itu. Sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Tao, lidah Kris terus menjilat bibir bawah Tao.

"Angh…" Desahan Tao membuat Kris langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Jemari Tao menyusupi helai pirang Kris, sesekali mengusapnya atau menariknya menunjukkan betapa ia menyukai permainan lidah Kris.

Benda lembut dan tak bertulang itu terus melilit lidah Tao. Dan terus – menerus Kris menjilati langit – langit mulut Tao, membuat Tao terus – menerus mendesah. Membuat saliva mereka keluar dari mulut Tao dan mengaliri dagunya.

"Nghhh… Ahhnnn… sss– sakkhhh… hhng.." Ujar Tao disela – sela ciuman mereka. Dan dengan terpaksa Kris memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hhh… menyukainya Tao–er?..." Tanya Kris sambil menjilati dagu dan leher Tao.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Hingga ia tersadar. **'Apa – apan ini. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya.'** Kedua tangan Tao mulai mendorong dada Kris. "Ugh!.. lep– lepassshhnn… nghhh…"

Kris mengabaikan penolakan Tao, dan ia mulai menggigiti kulit leher Tao.

"Akh!... appo… hhnngg.." Erang Tao, saat Kris menggigit lehernya lalu menghisapnya. "Ugh.. akh.. lleppasssshh– lepas bod– ohhh…" Kedua mata Tao terbelalak, saat tangan Kris mulai memelintir dan mencubit nipplenya membuatnya menggelijang geli.

"Uhm.. lepaskan– hmmpt!... ergmpt.. mmptcpkcpk.." Ucapan Tao terpotong, karena Kris membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Tapi Tao terus bergerak untuk menolak Kris.

Duk!

Tao menendang junior Kris dengan keras menggunakan sebelah lututnya, Kris pun langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Arght!.."

Tanpa membuang waktu Tao langsung mendorong Kris, dan dirinya langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Tao langsung berdiri disamping ranjang, sambil mengusap sisa saliva dibibirnya dengan kesal.

"Argh! Apa yang k– kau lakukan Tao?.. Ohh.. juniorku, argh! appoyo…" Tanya Kris dalam rintihan kesakitannya, lalu menatap Tao dengan sedikit kesal.

"Haha! Rasakan itu, dasar pervert! Sudah kubilang untuk melepasku, tapi kau tetap tidak melakukannya." Jawab Tao sambil tertawa, menatap Kris yang membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau tega sekali.. Tao–er…"

"Masa bodoh. Weee!." Sahut Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar.

Blam!.

"Tao–er!.. Tao–er!.. Tao!… argh! Aish… appoyo…" Panggil Kris, yang di abaikan oleh Tao. Dan Kris hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil terus mengusap – usap benda berharganya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sementara diruang Tv…

Tao sudah mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang itu, dan mulai menidurkan dirinya disana.

"Rasakan itu. Dasar pervert! Dia pikir aku akan takluk dengannya. Argh! Menyebalkan." Gerutu Tao. Dan Tao mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, untuk segera pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husban**

**.**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah. Kelas Tao.

Tao sedang duduk dibangku sambil menatap keluar jendela, dengan menopang dagu menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Pagi – pagi sekali Tao sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya sendiri, tentu saja Kris belum bangun. Karena memang Tao sengaja untuk menghindari Kris.

"Huft. Menyebalkan." Gumam Tao.

"Wah.. wah.. tumben sekali seorang berandalan, pagi – pagi sekali sudah berada didalam kelas." Ujar seorang namja berkulit tan, dengan maksud menyindir Tao. Saat dirinya baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Diamlah Jongin! Aku sedang malas untuk bertengkar denganmu." Sahut Tao.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan Huang Zi Tao bisa menjadi seorang penyabar." Ejek namja tan– Jongin sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, yang berjarak tiga meja didepan meja Tao.

Brak!

Tiba – tiba saja Tao bangkit sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Kubilang. Bisakah kau untuk diam, KIM JONGIN!."

"Wuuu… aku takut."

"Kau ingin berkelahi, eoh!" Tao berjalan menghampiri Jongin sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Grep!

"thudahlah Tao hyung… abaikan thaja perkataan Jongin itu." Kata seorang namja berkulit sangat putih yang baru saja datang, lalu memegang sebelah lengan Tao. Tao menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi dia duluan yang memulai semuanya, Sehun–ah." Jawab Tao.

"Cih! Ada pahlawan ke siangan eoh. Ya! Cadel. Urus saja dulu cara bicaramu itu, baru mengurusi orang." Ujar Jongin dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Argh! Kau!. Dia temanku tau." Teriak Tao, namun Sehun tetap menahan lengan Tao.

"Tao hyung, cukup. Biar thaja kkamJongin itu mau berkata apa, tidak usah di pikirkan. Yang ada hanya akan membuatmu pening." Jelas Sehun menenangkan Tao. Dan Tao akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau selamat karena temanku, Jongin." Ujar Tao menarik lengannya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Cih! Sahabat menjijikan." Sindir Jongin. Dan hanya dibalas diam oleh Tao dan Sehun.

Dan bel pertanda pelajaran telah dimulai pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa didalam kelas, segera mengambil tempat duduk masing – masing dan mulai duduk disana dengan tertib.

Krek.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan sang kepala sekolah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak."

"Selamat pagi, pak." Sahut seluruh siswa.

"Hari ini ada guru baru untuk pelajaran Sains. Untuk anda saya persilahkan masuk." Panggil sang kepala sekolah, kepada namja diluar kelas.

Sang namja mulai memasuki kelas dan berdiri disamping sang kepala sekolah.

"Perkenalkan. My name is Wu Yifan–"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Tao dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kedepan. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf o.

"But, panggil saja saya dengan Kris laoshi. Mengerti?." Tanya Kris sambil kedua matanya menatap Tao, lalu memandang seluruh siswa dan tersenyum.

"Whuahh.. tampannya…" Puji para yeoja dan uke didalam kelas kepada Kris.

'**Apa lagi ini semua?. Kenapa namja itu selalu datang untuk merusak hidupku. Semua hari – hari indahku hancur karenanya…'** Batin Tao merana sambil menatap Kris, yang balas menatapnya.

"Tao hyung kau kenapa?.." Tanya Sehun sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Tao.

"E– eh? Anniya, gwenchana Sehun–ah." Sahut Tao, dan sekilas Tao seperti melihat tatapan mematikan dari Kris untuk– **'Sehun?.' **Tao langsung melihat Sehun di sampingnya, terang saja Kris menatap Sehun seperti itu. Karena Sehun yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu Kris laoshi." Pamit sang kepala sekolah meninggalkan kelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Cepat kalian buka halaman dua puluh. Dan untuk kau– what is your name?." Panggil Kris kepada Tao. Membuat Tao gelagapan dan bingung, segera Tao berdiri.

"S– saya laoshi?." Tanya Tao menunjuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kris.

"S– saya…" Kata – kata Tao terhenti, dan ia memandang Kris dengan pandangan aku harus menjawab apa. Dan Kris menjawabnya dengan gerakkan bibir tanpa suara 'Wu'. Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Huang Zi Tao. Nama saya, Huang Zi Tao. Kris laoshi." Jawab Tao cepat.

"Okey. Huang Zi Tao, umm. Jangan perhatikan yang lain saat jam pelajaran saya dimulai, atau– kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya, Tao." Ujar Kris sedikit menyeringai.

"Ba– baik, Kris laoshi." Jawab Tao sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ayolah kalian pasti tau arti dari kata 'akibat' yang diucapkan Kris. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah suami – istri. **'Hancur sudah semuanya.'**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husban**

**.**

**ToBeContinued…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Annyeong. Saya bawakan fic baru dari Taoris. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Alur kecepetan, ya saya tau itu. Disini Tao berumur 18 dan Kris 21. Tao sudah kelas tiga tingkat akhir senior high school.

Saya memakai Sehun disini. Karena.. aigo, saya baru tau kalo ada orang lain yang gak bisa ngomong 'S' selain saya. Intinya saya dan Sehun, emang gak bisa bilang 'S' secara normal, dan jadilah terdengar 'th'. Percaya atau enggak, tapi emang itu kenyataannya.

Tenang saja. Tokoh – tokoh lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita ini. And last… Gamsahae.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

Summary : Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?

**.**

Cast :  
Huang Zi Tao  
Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )  
Kim Jongin ( Kai )  
Oh Sehoon  
And Other…

**.**

Warning :  
**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

Note :  
Untuk yang kemarin maaf yaa. Hehe.. saya nulis judul. Husband'nya kurang 'D'. –Jangan liat buku dari sampulnya aja, belum tentu isi buku itu bagus atau jelek. So, lihat dan pelajari dulu isinya, baru deh diberi pendapat. –

**.**

Balasan Review :

**.**

**paprikapumkin :** Umm… emang sepertinya udah dari sananya deh, sih om naganya pervert. Ssttt! Pelan-pelan, entar disembur api sama Kris. :D

**ShelaTao1D :** Hehehe.. terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini keren, Shela and yes, ini cerita cinta disekolah. Maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan, soalnya bikinnya juga cepet sih. Loh (?)

**cho devi :** Iya, Kris emang manggil Tao pake 'er'. Dan emang kebacanya jadi "taoer atau tower". Yes, Tao harus bersiap-siap dapet 'hukuman'. Maaf, alur kecepetan itu bukan prolog tapi emang sengaja :D

**miszshanty05 :** Iya ini sudah dilanjut. Tetep (setia) baca dan review yaa..

**Minnie Seongmin :** Iya, saya serius cadel huruf 'S'. hehe.. kamu baru tau yaa? Saya juga bingung kenapa bisa. Iya, cie cie Krissie cemburu eoh.. thank's.

**ru-ie :** he'um saya juga gak nyangka, kenapa Kris jadi naga liar kalo deket panda Tao. Hehe, typo'nya masih ada tau, coba cek lagi (pengen banget emangnya?). Maaf ya karena alurnya kecepetan dan jadi gak dapet feel, tapi terima kasih udah tertarik sama cerita saya. And last, terima kasih kembali juga, selamat datang kembali yaa (ikutin gaya sales..)

**Shin Zi Tao :** Iya, tinggal dikit lagi itu nc'annya. Huh! Gimana sih ini author.. Kris: hello.. authornya itu elo tau. Author(Chely): Oh, jadi saya. Baru tau. *dilemparbangkusamaChanyeol. Terakhir, gamsahae.. Shin Zi Tao.

**imroooatus :** Iya ini udah saya lanjut. Terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini lucu, kamu juga lucu kok. Luhan: cieee cie chely selingkuh dari aku. Author(Chely) : enggak kok Luhanie *kedip-kedip

**Aiiu d'freaky :** yaaah.. capek banget itu kayanya keliling monas. **( Buat reader yg lain. Ini dia penjelasan "Tao-er", baca ya..)** **Iya aku sengaja bikin Kris disini manggil Tao pake 'Tao-er'. Itu aku dapet fakta entah dari mana, yang bilang kadang-kadang Kris suka manggil Tao pake 'Tao-er'. Padahal kata Tao, yang manggil dia Tao-er itu cuman neneknya. Dan arti 'er' itu kata neneknya adalah sayang, jadi Tao-er itu adalah Tao sayang** *kya.. so sweet. Umm... gimana yaa? Kasih tau gak ya, kalo Sehun dan Jongin itu suka sama Tao apa enggak?.. ihh.. aku udah gede tauk. Bete deh sama kamu. Kan bukan keinginanku kalo aku masih cadel, sesungguhnya jika (loh kok jadi ceramah) yup, tapi fakta saya cadel 'S' itu seratus persen benar. Ya kaya Sehun tuh, dia cadel 'S' kan? Kalo ngomong 'S' pasti kedengerannya 'th'.

**nin nina :** Iya thehunnie ikutan. Capcus..

**zakurafrezee :** Terima kasih, okeh ini saya lanjut.

**Qhia503 :** Umm.. disini entar ada crack kok. Tapi, pake tapi nih ya. Crack'nya cuman buat slight, cuman buat jadi konflik. Intinya ini akan berakhir dengan real couple, official couple.

**Song Hye Hoon :** Iya kata temen-temenku juga, aku lucu plus aneh. Soalnya jarang-jarang ada yang cadel 'S' biasanya juga 'R'. mungkin temenmu dan aku bisa jadi 'duo cadel S' nantinya. Iya alurnya sengaja dicepetin, gamsa..

**Riszaaa :** Banyak ajah 10 jempolnya. Emm.. Sehun suka gak ya sama Tao?... aww.. nado saranghanikka..

**Just Call Me Guest :** Hallo juga. Terima kasih udah bilang cerita saya keren, dan sama-sama.

**kanghyena512 :** Hallo juga.. hehe, aku gak KrisTao shipper banget kok. Cuman suka aja sama mereka. And last, gomawo reviewnya. Selamat datang kembali yaa..

**Gita Safira :** Terima kasih udah suka cerita saya. Tao: "Ish, Kris gege pervert tau. Dia kasar, dan nyebelin." Kris: "Tao-er kau tega sekali chagie…"

**MyJonggie :** Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Gamsa..

**PrinceTae :** Udah dilanjut kok. Enggak janji ya, kalo bakalan bikin nc buat satu chapter. Ya.. ya. Semuanya masih dalam tahap dipikirkan, kok. Gamsa..

**putchanC :** Terima kasih udah dibilang bagus, ini udah dilanjut kok. Tetep baca dan review yaa… gomawo.

**Deer Panda :** haha.. iya saya punya cadel 'S' kaya Thehunnie. Iya, Kris udah tenggelam dalam lautan cinta Tao malah. Hehe, gomawoyo buat semangatnya.

**fyeahyaoi :** Cepet aja kalo yadongan sampe klimaks - _- Iya dund disekolah Tao mau nurut sama Kris. Kan Kris guru, plus suami pervertnya.

**Twins Ra :** Thank's, untukmu yang selalu menunggu fic ini.

**chanbaek2min :** Terima kasih udah suka fic saya. Kalo benji sama KkamJongin entar dicium Kyungsoo loh *ditabok Jongin* Tokoh lain akan segera menyusul. Keep waiting my story, okeh.

**KwonLee1812 :** Pasti dilanjutin, sabar – sabar yaa…

**jessica sica :** Terima kasih, ini dilanjut.

**miyuk :** Haha, maaf – maaf. Sepertinya saya ngantuk waktu bikin tuh judul. Mungkin judul typo bisa jadi trend, dan ngalahin sii fashionista GDragon *ngarep*.

**shimmax :** Iya dong, Kris harus menjinakkan Tao–er baby panda. Iya terima kasih udah dikasih tau judul typo, jadi bisa dibenerin deh.

**WuFanHuang Family :** Tao: "biarin saya banyak gerak. Abisnya Kris gege pervert dan kasar." Kris: "Aku kasar gimana sih Tao–er? Apa salahku?" Chanyeol: "Aku gak punya pulsa." *Ditabok Baekhyun*. Iya iya sabar – sabar, nanti Kris pasti dibikin jeolus sama Tao. Xie xie udah nungguin ceritaku.

**KT in the house :** Terima kasih banyak.

**Yui the devil :** Salam kenal juga. NC'nya sabar yaa, belajar aja dulu *loh apa hubungannya?*

**githa :** Okeh ini di update.

**Guest :** Iya. Kai rival Tao. Makanya rese terus sama Tao.

**Shin SungGi :** Ini dilanjut, terima kasih.

**HungryBirds :** Iya, xie xie.

**Keiziano Alvaro :** Gak janji ya kalo bisa update cepet. Kan saya juga lagi ujian dan masih harus belajar tentang materi UN. Apalagi saya SMK, jadi harap maklum ya kalo lama. Maaf juga ya, kalo kalimat alurnya sedikit. Soalnya kalo kebanyakan kalimat cerita dialur nanti takut pada bosen, dan jadi ngebosenin. Xie xie.

**Yooooona :** Terima kasih. Iya, ini dilanjut. Pasti dong, bikin Tao jatuh cinta sama Kris.

**HannaNick09 :** Kecepetan ya alurnya, maaf yaa. Terima kasih sudah bilang cerita saya oke.

**baby kyungie :** Terima kasih. Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf ya, saya tidak janji kalo untuk update cepet. Mohon maklum, karena kelas 3 lagi ujian *hehehe. Gamsahamnida…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 2**

**Present By :**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin. Senior High School.

Tao dan Sehun duduk disatu meja didalam kantin. Sehun meminum susu coklatnya sambil terus menatap raut wajah Tao, yang kelihatan sedikit lesu itu.

"Tao hyung, kau kenapa?." Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa apanya Sehun–ah?" Sahut Tao dengan sedikit malas.

"Tentu thaja kau, hyung. Aku perhatikan thejak kedatangan theonthaengnim baru itu, kemarin kau jadi terlihat thedikit… aneh." Ungkap Sehun.

"E– eh?, aneh. Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Sehun–ah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Dan… saat pelajaran sains. Jangan terlalu dekat duduk denganku Sehun–ah." Jelas Tao.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita memang theperti itu, Tao hyung." Kata Sehun dengan mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bertanya. Hanya cukup ikuti saja, arraso." Sahut Tao. Sehun menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya, paham.

'**Sebenernya ada apa dengan Tao hyung dan seongsaenim baru itu? Aneh sekali…' **Pikir Sehun. **(Note: kalo hanya pov, batin atau pikiran, disini Sehun jelas bisa buat ngomong 'S')**

Byur!..

"A–i–go… mianhae Tao zi.. aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus itu di bajumu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat menyesal.

Tao bangkit dan melihat baju bagian depannya yang basah, lalu menatap marah ke Jongin. "Argh! Kau! Kau, memang ingin mengajakku berkelahi huh?!" Bentak Tao sambil menarik kerah baju Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Wae? Mau memukulku eoh? Ini pukul saja jika kau berani… Tao zi.." Kata Jongin menunjukkan sebelah pipinya.

"KAU!." Tangan kanan Tao yang sudah terkepal, terangkat hendak memukul Jongin.

"Huang Zi Tao!." – "Tao hyung, andwae!"

Tao menatap kepada dua orang yang baru saja berseru untuknya agar berhenti. Segera Tao menghempas kerah baju Jongin, hingga Jongin sedikit terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang– Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan Jongin. Tao menundukkan kepalanya saat tau jika orang itu adalah Kris. Semua murid yang ada dikantin bahkan hanya terdiam tanpa suara.

'**Ck. Sial.'** Umpat Tao.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, huh?. Kim Jongin dan–" Kris menatap kepada Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Huang Zi Tao." Kembali Kris alihkan matanya menatap Jongin dan Tao. "Kalian mau berkelahi, huh. Kalian pikir ini arena tinju? Where your brain? This school, you realized that?." Tegas Kris.

"Saya hanya tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus dibaju Tao, dan saya juga sudah minta maaf. Tapi, Tao malah ingin memukulku." Jelas Jongin.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Dia bohong–"

"Dan sesuai yang saya lihat barusan, adalah kau memang ingin memukul Jongin. Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Kris. Membuat Jongin menyeringai didalam hati, dan Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya juga kesal.

"Maaf. Intrukthi Krith laothhi." Ujar Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, Kris menatap Sehun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'**Huh, diakan yang duduk dengan Tao–er. Seorang cadel, eoh.'** Batin Kris mengejek sinis. "Yes?. Sehun–ah." Tanggap Kris.

"Apa yang di katakan Jongin, tidak thepenuhnya benar. Dia memang menumpahkan juth itu dibaju Tao hyung. Tapi dia melakukannya dengan thengaja, bukan tidak thengaja. Bahkan lebih tepat jika dibilang Jongin menyiram Tao hyung." Jelas Sehun, yang diamini siswa lain.

'**Dasar Sehun cadel sialan!.'** Umpat Jongin.

"Apa benar semua yang di katakan oleh Sehun baru saja, Jongin?." Kris bertanya dan Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya diam. "Diam, artinya iya." Kata Kris lagi, membuat Tao dan Sehun tertawa didalam hati. "Tapi kau juga tetap bersalah Tao." Kris menatap Tao, dan Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku juga." Ujar Tao.

"Karena kau hampir saja membuat keributan disini. Sudah aku katakan, ini sekolah bukan arena tinju." Ucapan Kris membuat Tao berdecih dan menyumpahi Kris didalam hati.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Kris, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris. "Karena kau yang memulai pertengkaran ini, maka kuberi kau hukuman. Bersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah dari sampah, hingga bersih."

"Mwo?! Halaman sekolah itu kan luas sekali." Protes Jongin.

"Menolak? Okey, jika kau menolak. Mungkin hukuman skorsing selama tiga hari, lebih menyenangkan untukmu." Sahut Kris, santai.

"Ti– tidak. Baik saya akan bersihkan halaman sekolah ini." Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

"Dan kau, Huang Zi Tao." Kris menatap Tao. "Sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan kelasmu, tanpa dibantu. Dan jangan lupa, untuk mengganti seragammu dengan yang bersih."

"Ne, Kris laoshi." Sahut Tao jengkel.

setelahnya Kris segera beranjak pergi dari kantin. Sehun menghampiri Tao, lalu mengusap sebelah pundak Tao.

"Gwenchana, Tao hyung?" Tegur Sehun.

Tao segera menepis tangan Sehun. "Iya, aku tidak apa – apa. Gomawo, sudah membantuku."

"Ne, cheonma." Sahut Sehun dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Ck, kau beruntung kali ini Tao." Ujar Jongin saat melewati Tao, lalu pergi keluar dari kantin.

"Ya! Kau." Tao berniat mengejar Jongin, kalau saja Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Thudah, Tao hyung. Biarkan thaja kkamJongin itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Argh!" Protes Tao sambil melepas tangan Sehun, dan segera berjalan keluar dari kantin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor. Senior High School.

"Ck. Aku penasaran. Kenapa namja gila itu bisa menjadi guru disini. Tidak puaskah dia, dengan pernikahan yang di buatnya untukku secara mendadak ini. Dasar namja gila, aneh!." Gumaman Tao– yang lebih tepat disebut gerutuan Tao, saat berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak – hentak kesal.

"Taozi…" Panggilan tersebut mengalihkan Tao untuk menghadap keasal suara.

"Baekkie hyung." Gumam Tao, saat melihat seorang namja mungil dan ber'eyeliner berlari menuju dirinya.

"Taozi… hosh.. hosh.. kau tidak apa – apa? Seragammu?.." Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap baju Tao.

"Ne. Aku harus menganti ini, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak membawa seragam cadangan. Baekkie hyung." Ujar Tao .

"Ugh! Yeollie juga tidak membawa baju cadangan. Apa kau belum memimjam kepada Sehunie? mungkin–"

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup merepotkannya tadi." Potong Tao.

"Lalu pinjam punya siapa? Bajuku kan tidak muat untukmu…" Kata Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Aigo.. neomu yeopo…" Tao tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Appoyo… baby panda Taozi…" Baekhyun mengusap – usap pipinya.

"Hehe.. ya sudah. Aku pergi kekelas dulu ya, Baekkie hyung. Pay – pay…" Pamit Tao tersenyum manis, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Pay – pay juga, baby panda Tao…" Balas Baekhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Tao dan Baekhyun. Ada seorang namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya kepada Tao. Saat dirasa Tao dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada, namja itu keluar dari balik tembok tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak menyadariku… Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya tersenyum miris.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halaman. Senior High School.

Terlihat Jongin yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah dari daun – daun yang berguguran juga sampah. Taemin dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang berjalan dari parkiran, melihat Jongin yang sedang menyapu halaman dengan wajah ditekuk. Lalu Taemin tersenyum dan menghampiri Jongin, diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha… aigo… rajinnya KkamJongin ku ini ne~ huhu.." Ejek Taemin tertawa geli.

"Ya! Taemin hyung. Berhenti mentertawaiku, ini tidak lucu tau!." Teriak Jongin kesal sambil melempar asal sapunya.

"Minnie… sudah – sudah." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Taemin.

"Haha.. ppffft. Ne.. ne.. lagi pula kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Taemin.

"Huh, itu semua karena guru baru itu." Sahut Jongin.

"Kris laoshi?." Tebak Kyungsoo, yang diangguki Jongin. "Memangnya kau membuat masalah apa lagi, Jonginie?"

"Ugh.. itu aku.. aku dihukum karena membuat keributan dikantin dengan Tao." Jelas Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ck. Kau ini selalu saja tidak ada hentinya mengganggu Tao. Aku tau, pasti kau yang memulainya duluan kan?." Selidik Taemin.

"Hmm…" Jongin bergumam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau ini. Kapan kau akan dewasa Jongin." Ucapan Taemin semakin membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. "Kyungie hyung, sudah. Kita kembali ke kelas saja, kau pulang saja sendiri Kkamjong." Ujar Taemin menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Taemin hyung…" Sahut Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Huft…" Jongin menghela nafasnya saat Taemin dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi menjauh.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Koridor. Senior High School.

"Taeminnie.. seharusnya kau tadi, tidak usah terlalu marah dengan Jonginie.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. aku tau kau suka pada Jonginie, tapi tidak perlu membelanya terus. Biar saja Jongin berpikir bahwa dia bukan anak – anak lagi." Sahut Taemin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Taemin, walaupun dia menyukai Jongin. Tapi tetap saja Jongin bersalah.

"Dan kapan sih Kkamjong itu sadar. Jika ada kau yang selalu menyukainya dan memperhatikannya." Ucap Taemin.

"Ya. Minnie–ah, jangan keras – keras. Nanti jika ada yang dengar bagaimana." Sahut Kyungsoo panik dengan wajah yang merona merah. Taemin terkikik geli.

"Hahaha… tenang saja Kyungie–"

Bruk.

"Appo.." Ringis Taemin mengusap – usap bokongnya, karena terjatuh.

"Aigo, Minnie–ah…" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Taemin, lalu membantunya berdiri. Dan orang yang bertabrakkan dengan Taemin juga langsung membantu Taemin.

"Makanya, Taemin–ah. jika berjalan itu, perhatikan baik – baik sekitarmu." Ujar orang yang bertabrakan dengan Taemin.

Kyungsoo dan Taemin memandang orang itu, yang ternyata adalah namja. Dan terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang guru di sekolah ini. Choi Minho, seorang guru matematika. Dan demi pulau jeju, Taemin sangat jengkel dengan pelajaran matematika. Walau setampan apapun gurunya, eh…

"Mian haeyo… Minho seonsaengnim." Ucap Taemin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, mian haeyo. Karena aku berjalan tidak melihat – lihat." Sambung Taemin. "Ka– kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Minho seonsaengnim." Kata Taemin kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kami permisi, Minho seonsaengnim. Annyeong." Pamit Kyungsoo.

Minho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taemin yang sudah menjauh. "Dia, lucu sekali.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Taman. Senior High School.

Sehun sedang berdiri menatap sebuah kolam kecil, yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa ikan koi berwarna – warni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun–ah?" Suara tersebut membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping. Sehun menatap seorang namja mungil, sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memberi makan pada ikan didalam kolam.

"Luhan laothhi." Sahut Sehun, kembali ia menatap ikan yang kini sedang saling berebut makanan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa dithini, Luhan laothhi."

"Hmm, memangnya dikelas kau tidak ada pelajaran Sehun?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun.

"I– itu.. ada pelajaran, tapi gurunya tidak ada. Luhan laothhi." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, Sehun–ah. Masih ada kelas yang harus saya ajar." Kata Luhan mulai beranjak pergi saat Sehun memberinya anggukkan.

"Huft, Luhan laothhi. Aku ingin thekali belajar bernyanyi di kelathnya. Tapi.. aku bahkan tidak bitha bilang th. Benar kata KkamJongin, aku memang cadel." Gumam Sehun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ruang Dance. Senior High School.

Seorang namja tinggi– Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit berjinjit. Saat mendapati seorang namja yang memiliki suara indah– Chen, sedang mengintip ruang dance dari jendela.

"Ooiii!" Kaget Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chen.

"Ommo!" Chen berjengit kaget dan langsung berbalik menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang sudah tertawa lebar. "Ya! Kalian mengagetkanku saja…" Ungkap Chen mengusap dadanya.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau lihat sih, Chen hyung?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencuri pandang ke jendela. Seketika Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yeollie?..." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Xiumin seonsaengnim." Jawab Chanyeol, menatap Chen yang kini sudah menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…" Ucapan Baekhyun menggantung, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mereka saling melempar senyum jahil.

"Menyukai Xiumin seonsaengnim!." Seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chen mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam dengan panik.

"Ya! Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol–ah. Sssttt! Jangan kencang – kencang." Ucap Chen sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini?." Tanya seorang namja mungil berpipi bulat– Xiumin. Ketiga orang itu langsung mengahadap Xiumin.

"Xiumin seonsaengnim. Anniya, kami hanya sedang berjalan – jalan. Iyakan Chanyeol, Chen?" Ujar Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua.

"N– ne Xiumin seonsaengnim." Ucap Chen.

"Xiumin seonsaengnim, sebenarnya tadi Chen sedang memperhatikanmu menari di– mmppttt!" Chen langsung membekap mulut ember Chanyeol, dengan berjinjit karena tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi. Chanyeol melepas tangan Chen. "Ahh! Hyung. Kalau aku kehabisan nafas bagaimana?."

Xiumin dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat mereka. "Jangan hanya melihatku Chen–ah. jika kau mau, kau kan bisa bergabung kedalam kelasku." Ucap Xiumin, tersenyum manis.

Chen mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat senyuman Xiumin. "A.. aku mengerti, Xiumin seonsaengnim."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan kembali dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau bodoh. Tapi… hebat Yeollie." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini sedang memujiku atau mengejekku sih, Baekkie?." Balas Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaha.. ne, aku hanya bercanda. Kajja, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Apartement Kris.

Kris mendekati Tao yang sedang duduk disofa, sambil terus mengganti chanel televisi secara terus – menerus.

"Hey, matamu bisa sakit Tao–er. Jika menonton dengan cara seperti itu, televisinya pun juga akan jadi cepat rusak. Sayang..." Ucap Kris setelah merebut remot control televisi dari tangan Tao.

Tao menatap Kris dengan kesal, kemudian menonton kembali acara televisi dengan diam. Kris menaruh remot control di sampingnya, lalu ikut duduk disamping Tao.

"My baby panda, Tao–er.. kau marah denganku, hmm?." Ujar Kris menggenggam tangan kanan Tao.

"Ya, lepas!" Ucap Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau mengatakan apa salahku? Baby panda." Sahut Kris menatap Tao. Tao membalas tatapan Kris, kemudian terdiam.

Hening…

"Se– sebenarnya… siapa dirimu? Dan apa maumu?." Tanya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mendengarnya, Kris jadi tertawa kecil dan melepas tangan Tao.

"Siapa diriku?." Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk. "Aku.. aku adalah Wu Yifan, Kris. Seorang pria yang sudah menjadi suami dari Wu Zi Tao. Juga menjadi seorang guru di sekolahmu, Tao–er."

"Aneh! Bagaimana bisa?, cepat jelaskan. Dan jangan membuatku bingung." Ujar Tao.

"Okey. Akan aku jelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada kau, aku, dan terutama kita. Asal…" Kris menggantung kata – katanya.

"Asal apa?." Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Asal kau… memberikan aku sebuah hadiah, bagaimana?."

"Hadiah. Baiklah, akan aku teraktir kau makan direstoran korea termahal." Ujar Tao.

"Tidak. Aku tidak meminta dan tidak mau itu. I want–" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Tao. "I want you. My baby panda Tao–er…" Ucap Kris dengan nada seduktif, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao bergetar karena geli.

"Nnggghhhh.. ngh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Tanya Tao memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku hanya meminta dirimu dan aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Mudah bukan? Lagi pula bukankah sudah kewajiban seorang istri, untuk melayani suaminya." Ujar Kris. Tao menatap Kris sambil berfikir.

'**Memang benar juga apa yang dia katakan, hanya saja...'** Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. "A– aku… YA! Kau menyebalkan Kris." Teriak Tao kesal lalu mendorong bahu Kris.

"Hei, Tao–er. Panggil aku dengan Kris gege, bukan hanya dengan Kris saja." Sahut Kris.

"Tidak mau!." Tolak Tao.

"Oh ya? Yakin kau tidak mau?.." Tanya Kris tersenyum jahil. "Kalau tidak mau berarti–" Dengan tiba – tiba Kris mendekap erat tubuh Tao.

"Ya! Apa yang kau– mmpppt!" Teriakan Tao terpotong saat Kris menempelkan bibirnya di bibirnya. Kedua mata Tao membulat saat Kris mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. "Hhng!.. enghh.. mmppt." Tao terus memukul – mukul dada Kris. Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Tao.

"Berarti kita akan melakukan itu sekarang, Tao baby…" Desah Kris menjilat bibir bawah Tao dengan seduktif.

"Andwae! Baik, baiklah. Aku– aku akan memanggilmu dengan Kris gege. Sekarang lepaskan aku!." Sahut Tao cepat.

Kris menyeringai. "Tapi… sepertinya aku lebih tertarik untuk melakukan itu, dari pada mendengar kau memanggilku dengan Kris gege." Tao menatap Kris horror. "Bahkan juniorku sudah menegang, Tao–er…" Ucap Kris, lalu dengan sengaja menggesekan junior mereka yang masih di tutupi oleh celana.

"Nnnggghhh! ap– apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Tao mendongakan kepalanya, saat merasakan sensasi aneh kala juniornya dan Kris bergesekan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao yang mulai memerah.

"Eeennngggghhh…" Desah Tao karena bibir Kris menghisap kuat bibirnya. Dada Tao naik turun dengan cepat, jantungnya bahkan seolah ingin meledak. Kris menggendong tubuh Tao tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Tao bahkan sudah memeluk leher Kris dengan erat. Masih dengan terus mengulum, menghisap, dan melumat, Kris membawa tubuh Tao masuk kedalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao diatas tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya.

"Nnnnggghhhh… ge– gehhh~ ssesakkhh…" Tao sedikit menarik helai pirang milik Kris. Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka, menimbulkan suara kecipak saat bibir mereka terlepas.

"Mmmhhh… ssshhh.. aaahhhnnn.. gege~" Tao terus mendesah dan mendongakan kepalanya, karena kini bibir dan lidah Kris sedang bermain – main di lehernya. Jemari – jemari Tao bergerak terus menerus meremas helai pirang rambut Kris.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai menjelajahi tubuh istrinya. Tangan kanan Kris menyelinap masuk kedalam piyama Tao, dan memilin tonjolan didada Tao.

"Aakhh!.. hhhnnnggg… eeehhmm…" Tubuh Tao terus menggelijang geli, saat tangan Kris bermain di dadanya dan mengusap pahanya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Tao dengan serius. Tao menatap Kris dengan mata sayu, dan wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah. Belum lagi bibirnya yang sudah merah dan bengkak itu terbuka karena mengambil nafas.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Tao–er…" Setelah mengucapkan perkataanya, Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao.

* * *

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang tubuh ke duanya telah naked. Kris sudah meletakkan kedua kaki Tao di pundaknya. Kris memposisikan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna, didepan pintu masuk hole Tao.

Jleb!

"AAARRGH!" Teriak Tao saat Kris sudah memasukan juniornya kedalam holenya. Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi hangat, dan nikmat dari pijatan dinding rectrum Tao.

"Hhh.. pe– pelan.. haahh.. pelan– gehhh…" Ucap Tao tersenggal – senggal.

"Ahh! Sempit sekali Tao…" Sekali lagi Kris mendorong juniornya masuk kedalam hole Tao, namun baru masuk sebagian saja.

"ARGH! AAKKH! sa– kit… k– keluarkan gege…" Jemari Tao mencengkram erat punggung Kris, hingga kuku – kukunya menancap dan melukai punggung Kris. Tao tidak kuat menahan ini, rasanya sakit sekali, panas, dan juga perih. Lebih baik Tao memilih dipukuli, dari pada ini.

"Eeemmhh.. tidak bisa baby… ini baru sete–" Sekali lagi Kris mendorong juniornya masuk dalam sekali hentak. "ngahhh…" Desah Kris saat juniornya tertanam sempurna didalam lubang sempit Tao.

"AAARGH! Gege… hiks– sakit.. appoyo… hiks." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kris mendiamkan dirinya didalam tubuh Tao. Perlahan Kris mengecupi pipi Tao, yang basah karena air mata Tao dan keringatnya. Kris mengecup lembut bibir Tao yang sedang digigit.

"Ssshhh… bu– buka matamu Tao–er. Dan lihat aku…" Ujar Kris sedikit sulit, karena menahan rasa nikmat dari pijatan dinding hole Tao.

Tao perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap sendu Kris. "Appo… Kris gege… hiks.." Kembali kedua mata panda itu mengeluarkan aliran beningnya.

"Sssttt.. don't cry Tao baby…" Kris mencium kelopak mata Tao. "Percaya padaku…" Ujar Kris tersenyum. Sesaat Tao terasa tenggelam kedalam lautan tatapan Kris, kedua bola mata itu seakan menyihirnya. Dan lengkungan dibibir Kris, membuatnya nyaman.

"Wo ai ni…" Setelah mengucapkan kata – katanya, perlahan Kris mulai bergerak mengeluar – masukan juniornya kedalam hole Tao.

"Ng– nnnggghhh… K– Kris gege… akh." Tao memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram erat punggung Kris. Rasa sakit dan perih itu kembali datang. "Ge– ge… mas– sih sakit… ugh.. akh.. ahhnn…"

"Sabar sse– dikit Tao… ahh.. so tight… hmm.." Semakin lama genjotan Kris semakin cepat, dan Kris mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja.

Jleb!

Dengan sekali hentakan yang cukup keras. Kris kembali mendorong juniornya, dan menggenjot Tao dengan cepat.

"ANGH!... oohhh.. ahh.. ahh.. gege~ lebih cepat.. akh! akh… enngghh." Tao mendongakan kepalanya saat junior Kris mengenai prostatnya. Membuatnya melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan nikmat, karena sakitnya kini telah berkurang.

Sret, jleb, sret, jleb..

Suara saat junior Kris menghujam hole Tao terdengar. Bahkan suara saat tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan, juga terdengar.

"Nnnnggghhh…" Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya keceruk leher Kris. Dan mulai mengecup, menggigiti, dan menghisap kulit leher Kris.

"Nnngghh… mmmhhhh… Taohhh.. akh! Pelan – pelan baby…" Kris memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memegang pinggul Tao. Gerakan genjotan juniornya juga semakin cepat.

Tao kembali mendongakan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Kris, lalu mencium bibir Kris dan menghisapnya kuat. Tubuh Tao ikut terhentak – hentak seiring gerakan dari Kris. Ranjang mereka bahkan ikut berderit keras, saking panasnya permainan mereka.

Kris melepas ciuman Tao, dan mulai menciumi leher Tao. Kedua tangan Tao kembali meremas – remas helaian rambut pirang milik Kris.

"Aaahhhnnn… more.. gegehhh… faster… nghhn.." Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menyelami rasa nikmat yang di berikan oleh lidah Kris di lehernya, dan hujaman junior Kris dibagian bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aaahhh… ahh.. akhakhhh… ge~ aku mau.. ke– keluar…"

"Me to… baby…"

Keluar masuk, keluar masuk. Terus Kris mengulang gerakan itu hingga dinding rectrum Tao, semakin menyempit dan menghimpit juniornya.

"Kris gege~ aku tida– akh.. ta.. haaannn… la– ggiiihhh…" Kedua kaki Tao semakin erat memeluk pinggang Kris. Bahkan saat Kris mengeluarkan juniornya, pinggul Tao ikut naik. Seakan tidak ingin junior itu pergi dari dalam holenya.

Kris mencium bibir Tao, dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Kemudian menghisap kuat lidah lembut milik Tao.

Tao sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari bagian bawah perutnya. Juniornya bahkan sudah berkedut – kedut.

"Eeerrrgggmmmppphhh!..." Teriakan Tao saat mengalami orgasmenya tertahan oleh bibir Kris.

Crot! Crot.

Cairan putih itu keluar dari junior Tao, membasahi perutnya dan perut Kris. Namun Kris tidak berhenti menggenjot Tao. Kris bahkan semakin cepat menggenjotnya. Hingga rasanya ada yang ingin keluar darinya. Kris melepas ciumannya.

"TAO!... aaahhh…" Teriak Kris saat juniornya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam hole Tao.

Crot! Crot! Crot.

Dan Tao merasakan kehangatan saat cairan sperma Kris memenuhi holenya. Tao bahkan merasakan cairan Kris keluar dari lubangnya dan mengaliri selangkangannya.

"Nnngghh… aahhh.. geee.. aku lelah.." Ucap Tao sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tao dan ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Tao–er.." Ujar Kris mengecup kilat bibir Tao.

Dengan perlahan Kris bangkit dari tubuh Tao, dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Tao.

"Aaahhh!..." Desah mereka berdua.

Kris dapat melihat cairan spermanya keluar dari dalam hole Tao, bersama dengan darah. Kembali Kris menatap Tao yang mulai menutup matanya, dan terlelap.

'**Wajahnya polos sekali seperti malaikat, jika sedang tertidur seperti ini.'** Pikir Kris.

"Maafkan gege, Tao–er. Jika gege telah menyakitimu." Ujar Kris seraya merangkak mendekat kesamping Tao.

Lalu Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dan dengan perlahan Kris mengangkat kepala Tao, lalu memindahkannya diatas lengannya.

"Eeengh." Tao bergerak tidak nyaman lalu memeluk dada Kris. Kris tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusap helai hitam milik Tao.

Chup.

Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Tao. "Baby good night. Sweet dream." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kris mulai menutup matanya dan menyusul Tao dialam mimpi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang…

Dan suara cicitan burung serta hembusan angin sejuk dipagi hari, memenuhi suasana pagi yang cerah ini.

"Hhhng…" Seorang namja bermata panda– Tao, bergeliat sedikit resah dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak hingga kemudian terbuka. Dengan kesadaran yang masih dibawah normal, ia memandang sekelilingnya. Hingga pandangannya jatuh pada tubuh seorang namja berambut pirang– Kris, yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah namja pirang itu tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi ada yang aneh disini. Sebentar Tao terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, mengingat – ingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur kemarin.

'**Semalam… aku bermimpi melakukan hal itu dengannya. Mimpikah?...'** Pikir Tao. Dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Kris. Ia lupa jika Kris tidur tanpa pakaian. Segera ia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Akh!.. ssshhh… per– perih…" Rintih Tao saat merasakan bagian bawahnya cukup perih. Tidak, ini bahkan sangat perih dan sakit. "APA?." Pekik Tao dan ia memikirkan sesuatu lagi. **'Kris tidur dengan telanjang. Bagian bawahku juga sakit dan perih sekali. Jangan – jangan–'**

Sekali lagi Tao memastikan keadaan dirinya. Dirabanya bagian tubuhnya. **'Tu– tubuhku kenapa tidak pakai pakaian juga.'** Disibaknya secara kasar selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!... APA YANG TERJADI?.." Teriak Tao dan dengan cepat menarik selimutnya kembali untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua mata Kris dengan terpaksa segera terbuka, dengan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Tao.

"Tao baby… kau kenapa, hmm?.." Tanya Kris sembari mengucek – ngucek kedua matanya. Tao menatap Kris dengan death glare super mematikannya.

"Kau bilang kenapa?! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU?!" Seruan Tao, membuat Kris sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ta– Tao–er kau kenapa baby?.. apa yang aku lakukan. Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?." Ujar Kris. Kedua mata Tao semakin menyipit melihat Kris, nafasnya bahkan sudah memburu.

"Semalam kita sudah melakukannya. First night… Tao–er…"

BUAK!

Tepat setelah Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tao langsung meninju wajah Kris. Begitu kuatnya tinjuan Tao, membuat Kris jatuh dari tempat tidur mereka.

Brakh.

"Akh! Tao, it's hurt." Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu… hiks.. hiks.. hhhuuuwwweeee….!" Air mata Tao tumpah dengan derasnya. Kris menatap terkejut kepada Tao yang sudah menangis dengan keras.

"Ta– Tao.. baby… sssttt, aku minta maaf. Don't cry, please…" Kris beranjak mendekati Tao dan ingin memeluk tubuh Tao, kalau saja Tao tidak menepisnya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! Aku membencimu WU YIFAN! Kau dengar?! Aku membencimu Wu Yifan, bodoh. Hiks… huweee…"

Deg!

Ucapan itu membuat Kris terdiam. Dirinya kini benar – benar bingung. Apa ia salah? Tapi semalam, Tao juga menikmatinya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

'**Aaarrggh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!.'** Batin Kris menjerit frustasi lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dan akhirnya Kris hanya bisa memandang sendu kepada Tao, yang masih terus menangis dan memakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

**ToBeContinued…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Maklum otak saya lagi kebayang – bayang antara soal, angka, dan alur cerita saya.

Oh iya. Ceritanya disini juga. Tao itu sebulan lagi mau ujian, dan bentar lagi mau lulus. Jadinya gak apa – apa kalo nikah, asal gak ketahuan aja sama pihak sekolah. Dan soal kenapa sih Kris bisa jadi suami dan guru Tao secara tiba – tiba, itu bakalan diceritain chapter berikutnya. Udah liatkan? Anggota EXO dan SHINee udah muncul. Tapi baru BaekYeol dan KrisTao yang udah jadi. Tokoh lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

Saya mau Tanya. Saya mau nambahin cast dari BAP dan Nuest, oh iya. Infinite juga boleh, mereka imut – imut. Tapi gak semua member saya ambil semua, yang boleh full disini hanya EXO. Pengen pake Ren Nuest, tapi saya gak tau couple'nya Ren siapa? Kasih tau ya. Buat yang lain kasih tau ya official couple dari ketiga bb diatas.

**Terakhir… Review?... and see you again…**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

Summary : Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?

**.**

Cast :  
Huang Zi Tao  
Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )  
EXO  
SHINee  
And Other…

**.**

Warning :  
**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

Balasan Review :

**.**

**miszshanty05 :** Nggak tau tuh kenapa Tao jadi lupa?...

**nin nina :** Iya jadinya, Tao–er artinya Tao sayang. Iya khusus Exo, pake official couple. Tapi kalo yang lain, entahlah… tergantung imajinasi. :D

**KimRyeona19 :** Yaudah kalo masih kurang sih.. pake nasi aja biar kenyang… :D

**Riszaaa :** Tissue di cerefore banyak kok.. :D Gomawo.

**ShelaTao1D :** Iya.. soal kenapa Kris bisa jadi suami Tao pasti dijelaskan. Yes.. yes.. semua yang kamu minta akan author pertimbangkan. Baru tau kalo Minhyun, cakep pake banget…

**paprikapumkin :** MinRen? Umm.. sepertinya oke deh. Kris itu siapa? Nanti akan ada jawabannya, dan yang ngumpet itu pasti ketauan kok. Orang ketiga? Sepertinya akan ada.

** .39 :** Iya tidak apa – apa kok Terima kasih pujiannya dan saran couple bb'nya. Gomawo..

**SiDer Tobat :** Annyeong.. penasaran yaa?.. tetep tungguin ceritanya, ne. Gamsahamnida

**Gaemgyu315 :** Iya dong, Kris cinta pake banget malah sama Tao.

**Qhia503 :** Gomawo buat saran couplenya..

**imroooatus :** Iih.. kalo lucu, boleh gak pipinya author cubit pake tang?.. hehe.. piss. Mungkin Tao bukan polos, tapi oplos *ehh #DilemparbomsamaKris

**HannaNick09 :** Gamsahamnida

**lee13ming :** puk.. puk.. Tao. Iya akhirnya first night mereka terjadi, sesuatu ajah..

**zakurafrezee** :Nggak semua bakalan guru dan murid juga sih. Itukan semuanya authot atur sesuai umur. Gomawo

**Gita Safira :** Tau tuh Tao main mukul Kris aja. #DiwushusamaTao. Oh iya kemarin author lupa munculin SuLay :D #DisiramaersamaSuho

**MyJonggie :** Iya, kayanya saya juga suka SunJong deh.

**minamintsoo :** Gamsahamnida… gak janji ya buat update cepet.

**bunny purple :** Iya.. tapi gak semua bakalan jadi murid and guru. WooGyu?.. dipikirin deh.. Gomawo

**ru-ie :** U to the Wow.. banyak aja komentnya.. hehe :d Yaa gimana gak cepet NC'nya kalo karakter Kris disini pervert, udah gitu Tao yang bentar lagi mau lulus. Penuh misteri? Hantu kali ah.. cerita saya.. maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, soalnya gaya nulis saya ya seperti ini. Udah pernah nyoba bikin alur yang lama, tapi hasilnya 'tidak layak dibaca' alias ngebosenin. Dan pada milih lebih baik saya nulis alur kecepetan, syukurlah. Yaa.. feel gak feel yang penting upil lah (?) BaekYeol, murid sama murid kok. Maaf kalo disini jadinya guru dan murid. Satu karena ini Love at School and semuanya disesuain sama umur mereka. Gak mungkinkan kalo BaekYeol aja kelas 3, tapi yang diatas mereka masa juga kelas 3. Nggak pedo juga kok, semuanya disesuain sama perbedaan umur aslinya. Gamsahamnida..

**baby kyungie :** Saya kelas 3 smk. Iya ini rate M saeng maklum sesuai umur author. Haha.. author otak ngeres *kabur.

**putchanC :** Iya dong walau banyak tokoh. Tetep aja ini cerita khusus untuk TaoRis..

**hibiki kurenai :** Itu malah bagus kalo Tao langsung tekdung. Kan dichap 1, Kris bilang tidak masalah.

**Shin Zi Tao :** Iya no problem kok.. He'uh Thehunnie lucukan kalo cadel. Kai : "Emang Sehun cadel beneran kali."

**BoPeepBoPeep137 :** Gamsahamnida atas saran couplenya..

**Aiiu d'freaky :** Yah tidak semua guru murid sih, intinya love at school'lah. Karena kalo masangin sama penjaga sekolah atau tukang jualan dikantin. Hmm.. nggak cuco banget…

**Deer Panda :** Iya nih Tao hang.. kaya lagu Big Bang..

**chanbaek2min :** Maaf.. maaf.. kemarin saya lupa masukin SuLay #dibakarSuho_ Sehun : "Karena aku magnae, jadi aku thelalu menggemathkan eoh.." *bbuing-bbuing*

**Jin Ki Tao :** Maklum yaa kalo tau kasar, namanya juga disini dia jadi berandalan.. jangan ketawa mulu, hati-hati entar perutnya sakit. Gomawo

**Shin Min Hwa :** Okeh ini dilanjut..

**helloimanyi :** Gomawoyo.. maaf yaa tapi gak semua official couple, kalo buat Exo pasti official couple kok.

** :** Gomawo udah suka..

**Mei :** umm… Mpreg gak yaa?.. Gomawo udah suka ceritaku yang ini dan GdMin

**Baby Blondie a.k.a CrayonThat XX :** Maaf yaa.. tapi saya suka SungJong.. dan JongLo.. gimana dund?.. gomawo reviewnya.

**AnieJOY'ERS :** oh iya Baekho ya.. jadi BaekRen..

**Kim kinan :** Iya ini update kok

**Song Hye Hoon :** nama aku Chely, sebenernya sih Selly. Tapi gara-gara aku gak bisa bilang 'S' jadinya aku ganti jadi Chely :d_ ya ampun.. ada keajaiban dunia. Dua orang cadel 'S' dan 'R' bisa ngomong bareng? Nyambung lagi.. aku aja sama yang cadel 'R' sering berantem gara-gara ngomong gak jelas hurufnya. Iya dund ada 2min. BangHim? Dipikirkan deh..

**Arista Estiningt :** BaekYeol murid sama murid kok buktinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nawarin minjemin seragam buat Tao.

**Arlinta Mutiara :** tapi aku suka SungJong.. oettheoke?

**Shin SungGi :** Haha.. sama-sama. Saya juga bikin fanfic biar otak saya agak relax. Gak isinya soal, angka mulu. Bisa mabok soal ujian saya..

**Xiao :** othe..

**KwonLee1812 :** Tao gak amnesia, dia mungkin hanya terbawa suasana.

**454 :** JongUp x Daehyun ?.. okeh akan saya pikirkan.

**miyuki.3424 :** Gamsahamnida udah suka cerita saya.. iya emang Kai galak.

**Githa :** Ohh itu.. gomawo buat saran couplenya yaa..

**shimmax :** Kris aja minta itu, pake maksa awalnya. Gomawo

**Fly21 :** Maaf yaa, tapi saya mau pake banyak cast. Karena ini cerita love at school. Dan untuk TaoRis nya, saya gak bakalan bikin mereka tenggelam. Karena cerita ini dibuat emang teruntuk mereka. Bukannya nulis cerita dengan banyak tokoh dan tanpa membuat cerita tokoh utama nggak tenggelam, adalah tantangan?. Gamsahamnida.. yaa sudah menyukai karya saya

**Nurul Fajrianti :** Gamsahamnida.. Thehunnie emang selalu lucu..

**Babygirlexo :** Iya Tao emang sadar, taoi mungkin bisa aja terbawa suasana. Nggak janji yaa buat update cepet apalagi kilat. Maaf yaa, harap maklum namanya juga kelas 3 smk. 2 minggu lagi saya mau UN, doain lulus ya gamsahamnida..

**Yui the devil :** Ohh.. iya BaekRen. Eh.. yang muncul dari tembok bukan hantu tapi setan.. Chen: "Sama aja kali, author." Baca lagi deh, ChenXiu itu bukan murid dan murid. Yang murid dan murid KaiSoo BaekYeol.

**wonkyuhomintaoris :** Iya.. iya.. Gomawo buat pujian dan sarannya..

**Riyoung Kim :** Iya.. Tao kebawa suasana kali tuh..

**KecoaLaut :** okeh, BaekRen. Tau tuh kenapa Tao ngamuk.. hanya Tao dan Tuhan serta author yang tau.. hehehe.. gamsahamnida.

**csimbum :** yaa.. terserahlah mau manggil saya apa. Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh aja. Hmm.. hamil cepat untuk Tao? Dan punya anak kembar namja yeoja. Okeh akan dipikirkan. Gamsahamnida…

**Wu Ravenna :** Okey, ini dilanjut

**JunghongieJello :** Iya sih Tao itu gimana sih -_- Gomawo

**Albert said :** Iya gak apa-apa. Gamsahamnida buat saran couplenya yes! Kita pasti lulus :D Fighting!

** : **aigo.. yadong mulu isinya.. iya maaf ya kalo isinya kurang banyak.. gomawo

**vickykezia23 :** Gomawo :) udah mau nunggu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan yang terpilih buat jadi cast tambahan adalah : Baekho, Ren, MyungSoo, Sungjong, Jongup, Zelo.

Tenang aja.. cast masih bisa buat nambah lagi kok.. haha.. gak apa-apa kalo banyak. Namanya juga ini cerita tentang love at school. *curcol* lagian karena saya mau lulus SMK, jadinya bikin cerita kaya gini. Saya gak mau aja bikin cerita tapi kisah cintanya dikit, karena kisah disekolah yang saya alami, ya kurang lebih mirip seperti fic yang saya buat ini.

Dan buat yang jadi guru itu dari 91 line keatas, kalo jadi murid 92 line kebawah. Ngertikan? Jadinya perbedaan mereka sesuai dengan umur aslinya. Jadi gak pedofile juga jatohnya, kan beda umurnya pada 5 tahunan.

**Note:** Kenapa yaa.. saya kok ngerasa ada cerita yang ngambil tema dan alur yang mirip kaya cerita saya. Nggak tau siapa yang ngikutin dan diikutin disini. Tapi saya yakin, kalo saya duluan yang publish cerita model kaya gini.

**Seorang murid yang tiba-tiba disuruh nikah sama pria pervert dan katanya aneh, lalu ternyata pria itu juga jadi gurunya. Dan latar belakang kenapa pria itu mau nikahin muridnya itu juga masih misterius. **Dan ada adegan yang saya yakin mirip banget sama fic saya! Itu loh yang pas **Tao lagi liat ke jendela dikelas, terus dia baru sadar kalo ternyata Kris jadi gurunya, dan ternyata Kris jadi guru sains.** Cuman di fic yang 'mirip itu' Kris nya jadi guru IPA. Tapi bukannya IPA sama Sains itu sama aja ya?...

**Apa ada yang sadar sama cerita kaya gitu?** Kalo ada tolong kasih tau siapa yang jadi **'Penjiplak'** disini. Kalo ternyata itu saya, saya akan langsung hapus fic ini. Karena saya gak mau dibilang plagiat, udah cukup Indonesia yang dibilang Negara plagiat. Hehe.. :D Jujur saya seneng banget bikin cerita ini. Tapi nggak taunya ada cerita yang mirip, setelah saya bikin cerita kaya gini. **Jujur saya sedih , males, dan bete banget ****, siapa yang gak galau coba? Kalo karyanya di'tiru'.**

Terus kalo ada cerita yang udah publish duluan sebelum cerita saya, dan ceritanya agak mirip. **Mungkin dan bisa jadi**, saya **terinspirasi** dari ceritanya. Tapi kebanyakan kisah love at school ini saya ambil dari kisah nyata yang saya alami disekolah saya.

Sekali lagi tolong pake banget, saya CermePhinaaa minta bantuannya. Soal siapa yang 'menjiplak' disini. Karena jujur banget saya jadi males kalo ada cerita yang samaan. Rasanya gimana sih? Nggak enak banget-banget deh. Kalo bisa sih sang **'Author'** pembuat cerita yang **'Mirip'** cerita saya, **'Ngerasa'**. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. –Lebay mode–

**Dan tolong para reader panggil saya "Cerme" aja ya** soalnya kalo author itu rasanya err.. gimana gitu.. saya yeoja 95line. Sekian curahan hati saya –cieelah– Atas perhatian kalian semua, Cerme ucapkan Gamsahamnida…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan for Senior High School :

Xiumin : Sebagai guru Dance.

Luhan : Sebagai guru Vokal.

Kris : Sebagai guru Sains.

Suho : Sebagai guru Sastra.

Lay : Sebagai guru Olah Raga.

Minho : Sebagai guru Matematika.

Zelo, Ren, Baekho, Jongup : Murid kelas 2a

Tao, Jongin, Sehun : Murid Kelas 3b

Kyungsoo, Sungjong, Chanyeol, Taemin : Murid Kelas 3c

Baekhyun, Myungsoo, Chen : Murid Kelas 3d

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 3**

**.**

**Present By :**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**_(~_~)(^_^)(,)_**

…

Setelah kurang lebih Tao menangis selama setengah jam. Akhirnya Tao mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tao mengusap air matanya dan memandang Kris yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

"APA?! Kenapa masih melihatku? Sana pergi!." Seru Tao.

Kris menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang, dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Ini…" Kris memberikan sebuah obat oles untuk Tao. Tao menerimanya masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Untuk apa?." Tanya Tao.

"Itu untuk… mengurangi rasa sakit di bokongmu. Oleskan saja disana." Jawab Kris. "Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar, dan aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita." Lanjut Kris mulai beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya.

"Lihat! Gara – gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa ke sekolah hari ini." Kesal Tao.

"Maaf… kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Karena aku akan membereskan kamar kita." Ujar Kris.

Dengan perlahan Tao bangkit dari ranjang, tanpa melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi disudut kamar, dengan langkah tertatih. Kris menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ditutup oleh Tao. Dan Kris mulai membereskan kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

Dapur. Apartement Kris.

Kris melihat isi kulkasnya. Didalam kulkas terdapat beberapa butir telur, satu kotak susu putih ukuran besar, dan satu kotak susu cokelat ukuran sedang. Sepertinya ia bisa membuat sedikit makanan sederhana dari bahan yang terbatas ini.

"Ommelett. Semoga Tao menyukainya…" Gumam Kris sambil mengambil beberapa butir telur dan sekotak susu putih tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Kamar.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk berwarna biru muda. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, lalu mengambil celana panjang training hitam dan t-shirt merah muda. Kemudian Tao melepas baju handuknya. Tapi sebelum Tao memakai celananya, Tao mengambil obat oles yang Kris berikan kepadanya. Di perhatikannya botol ukuran sedang berwarna hijau itu, lalu di bukanya tutup botol tersebut. Dan dikeluarkan isi obat oles itu oleh Tao.

Tao sedikit menunggingkan bokongnya saat akan mengoles obat tersebut di holenya. Dan jari telunjuknya mulai mengolesi holenya secara perlahan. Tao langsung mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa dingin dari obat itu. Membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

Cklek.

"Tao–er… sarapannya sudah si– ap…" Kris terpaku ditempat saat melihat posisi Tao, yang sedikit menungging karena ia sedang mengolesi bokongnya.

Tao langsung memanglingkan wajahnya menatap Kris. Dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

Hening…

"YA! APA YANG KAU LIHAT?! Cepat keluar!.." Teriak Tao kaget sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"O.. ooh.. Tao–er, sorry. aku tidak tau." Sahut Kris cepat lalu segera beranjak keluar kamar, sebelum Tao menambah lebam di pipinya.

Blam.

Tao mengatur deru nafasnya. Rasanya sangat malu sekali. Wajah Tao sudah merona merah, bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Tao. Dengan cepat dan sedikit gemetar, Tao mulai memakai pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara didepan pintu. Kris memegang jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan, sambil mengatur deru nafasnya. Oh.. god.. Tao begitu menggairahkan.

"Untung saja aku masih ingat jika Tao masih marah denganku. Jika tidak, sudah pasti aku akan langsung menerkam Tao–er my baby panda itu." Gumam Kris tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Tao bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik Kris sedikitpun. Rasanya Tao masih marah dan malu sekali, atas kejadian barusan.

"Tao–er.. aku mau berbelanja kebutuhan kita. Apa kau mau ikut, hmm?" Tanya Kris. Perlahan Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kris. Anggukan kecil pun Tao berikan untuk Kris, membuat sang namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

* * *

Supermarket.

Disalah satu rak yang berisi makanan ringan. Terlihat namja panda yang sedang memegang sebungkus snack dan biscuit di kedua tangannya. Kedua mata panda Tao menatap bingung kepada dua makanan tersebut.

"Aku mau biscuit cokelat ini. Tapi... aku juga mau keripik kentang ini. Huft, lalu aku ambil yang mana?" Kata Tao masih membandingkan kedua makanan tersebut.

Dari kejauhan Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan Tao, yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. setelah memasukan beberapa perlengkapan mandi kedalam trolly. Kris langsung mendorong trollynya ke tempat Tao.

"Ambil dua – duanya saja, my Tao–er."

Tao sedikit tersentak kaget dan melihat Kris, yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Boleh?..." Tanya Tao ragu. Kembali Kris tersenyum lalu mencubit sebelah pipi Tao.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi semua kebutuhanmu aku yang menanggung. Jadi.. jika kau ingin sesuatu, kau hanya tinggal ambil saja. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya." Kata – kata Kris, membuat Tao terpaku dan menatap Kris dalam diam. Sedikit terpesona. "Memangnya kau pikir. Aku bekerja dan mencari uang untuk siapa, umm?..." Tangan Kris kini sudah tidak mencubit pipi Tao, namun mulai mengusap pipi tersebut. Tao langsung menepis tangan Kris dan memasukan kedua makanan itu kedalam trolly.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku. Aku masih marah padamu tau." Kesal Tao dan mulai memasukan makanan yang lainnya kedalam trolly. **'Dia bilang.. apa saja yang ku inginkan bukan?'** Tao sedikit tersenyum senang saat mengambil semua makanan yang dia inginkan.

Tao berjalan dengan pelan sambil memeluk berbagai macam snack. "Kris–"

"Sudah kubilang. Panggil aku Kris gege, Tao–er.." Sahut Kris. Tao berhenti sebentar memikirkan kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"I.. iya.. Kris gege.. tapi nanti kau harus membelikan aku es krim yang besar. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepadaku." Kata Tao mulai memasukan snacknya kedalam trolly.

"Okey. Nanti kita beli es krim, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Asal.. kau memaafkan aku dan berhenti marah kepadaku? Bagaimana?..."

"Ck! Lagi – lagi pakai syarat. Umm.. tapi baiklah, sudah ayo cepat!." Ucap Tao menarik ujung trolly, menandakan untuk segera jalan.

"Okey. Semua untukmu, Tao–er…" Sahut Kris mulai mendorong trolly.

**.**

Kedai Ice Cream.

Semangkuk besar es krim vanilla dan blue berry, diletakkan didepan Tao. Kedua mata Tao berbinar menatap es krim tersebut, bahkan Tao sedikit menjilat kecil bibir bawahnya. Namun ternyata… aksi Tao barusan, membuat namja berambut pirang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Tao. Menelan ludahnya sulit.

'**Astaga, Tao–er… apa kau sedang menggodaku, huh?'** Batin Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena sekarang Tao sudah mulai memakan es krim tersebut. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya.. adalah cara Tao memasukan sendok berisi es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kris dapat melihat bagaimana Tao menjilat ujung sendok itu sebelum memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Tao mulai mengulum sendok itu dengan lambat, lalu sedikit memaju – mundurkannya. Tao pun mengeluarkan sendok itu dari dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan suara 'plop' kecil.

'**Andai saja sendok itu diganti dengan ke jantananku. Ah! pasti nikmat sekali rasanya… bibir merah itu.'** Batin Kris mulai membayangkan hal yang 'iya – iya'. Kris semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram erat gagang sendok yang dipegang tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya mulai turun kearah selangkangannya. Merasakan adik kecilnya yang mulai bangun. **'Oh shit! Aku mulai terangsang. Kumohon Tao... hentikan cara makan es krimmu yang exotis itu.'** Batin Kris berteriak miris.

Lalu Tao menatap bingung kepada Kris, yang kini terlihat pucat dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Kau kenapa, Kris gege?..." Tanya Tao dan kembali menjilati secara perlahan sisa es krim yang tertinggal di sendoknya.

"H– huh? ak– aku.. aku tidak apa – apa. U–umm.. Tao–er.. aku ke toilet dulu." Dengan sedikit terburu – buru Kris bangkit dari duduknya, setelah meletakkan kasar sendok yang di pegangnya. Kris melangkah sedikit cepat menuju toilet, dan mati – matian menahan sakit di ke jantanannya. Oh! Sepertinya Kris harus menuntaskan masalah adik kecilnya sendirian… Kasihan sekali, padahal Kris memiliki seorang istri.

"Dia… kenapa aneh sekali." Gumam Tao memandang heran kepada Kris, yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Ck! Masa bodoh. Diakan memang aneh." Sahut Tao tak peduli dan mulai melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya kembali. Aigo… Tao–er, kenapa kau sangat polos sekali?...

* * *

**::~ That Teacher is My Husband ~::**

**~::::~**

**(^_^)**

**.**

**.**

Kelas 3B. Senior High School.

Sehun sedang duduk dan menopangkan sebelah tangannya didagu. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh langit biru dari balik kaca jendela.

'**Kenapa Tao hyung tidak masuk ya? Dia kemana? Apa dia sakit?'** Batin Sehun.

"Ooii! Sehun cadel. Kenapa kau diam saja? Kesepian ya.. karena sahabatmu yang berandalan itu tidak masuk?..." Kata seorang namja tan, kepada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menatap malas kepada namja tan tersebut.

"Ck. Bukan uruthanmu! KkamJongin." Sahutnya malas lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Ya!" Pekik namja tan– Jongin menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun menatap bertanya kepada Jongin. "Kau mau kemana eoh?..."

"Kemana thaja." Sahut Sehun melepas paksa lengannya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aneh." Cibir Jongin.

Brakh!

Pintu kelas tiba – tiba dibuka oleh seorang namja cantik. Dan seorang namja imut bertubuh tinggi mengikuti dibelakang.

"Jonginnie…"

"Ya! Taeminnie hyung, tidak usah membuka pintu dengan cara seperti itukan bisa. Mengagetkan aku saja." Dengus Jongin mengusap dadanya.

"Haha… mianhae Jonginnie. Oh iya! Aku mau mengenalkan anggota baru club dance kita." Kata Taemin sambil menarik namja imut dan tinggi, ke sampingnya. "Ayo! Perkenalkan dirimu hoobae…"

"Annyeong haseyo.. Jongin sunbae. Aku, Choi Junhong imnida. Tapi panggil aku, Zelo saja ne." Kata namja imut dan tinggi– Zelo.

Jongin manggut – manggut dan beralih mengusap dagunya. "Arraseo, Zelo–ah. Kau panggil aku Jongin hyung saja ne."

"Ne, Jongin hyung.." Sahut Zelo.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kajja Jonginnie, Zelo–ah kita segera ke kelas dance sekarang." Ajak Taemin menarik lengan Jongin dan Zelo bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

Koridor. Senior High School.

Dua namja imut yang satu berbibir sedikit tebal, dan yang satu lagi ber eyeliner. Terlihat sedang jalan beriringan dengan melemparkan pembicaraan.

"Sungjong… aku heran. Kenapa kau selalu membawa lie ditector itu kemana – mana?." Tanya namja ber eyeliner.

"Hehehe.. tidak apa – apa kok, Baekhyun hyung. Ini hanya agar aku tau, ada orang yang sedang membohongiku tidak." Sahut namja berbibir sedikit tebal– Sungjong.

"Haha.. ne.. ne.. aku tau kok. Kau itukan tidak bisa membedakan kapan Myungsoo hyung bohong atau tidak. Ck.. kau ini payah sekali.." Ujar namja ber eyeliner– Baekhyun sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah.. Baekkie hyung. Myungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung itu berbeda. Baekkie hyung enak, bisa tau kapan Chanyeol hyung bohong atau tidak. Karena hyung bilang kalo Chanyeol hyung berbohong, pasti Chanyeol hyung akan mengatakan aku berbohong di matanya." Ujar Sungjong sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

"Hehe.. itu mungkin sudah nasibmu mendapatkan Myungsoo hyung, yang pelit ekspresi itu." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Baekkie… Yeollie kangen…"

Tiba – tiba saja seorang namja tinggi datang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Yeollie.. lepas. Kau ini tidak tau tempat sekali, kita masih di sekolah tau." Sahut Baekhyun melepas pelukan namja tinggi– Chanyeol.

"Ne, mianhae. Kalau begitu aku mau ke kelas dance dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit merajuk dan mulai beranjak. Menyadari sang namjachingu yang mulai marah itu, Baekhyun segera menarik sebelah lengan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie marah ya?.. sama Baekkie?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol masih diam bergeming.

"Astaga… kenapa bisa ada pasangan drama queen and king, disini?" Desah seorang namja dingin heran.

"E– eh, Myungsoo hyung. Kapan kau ada disini, dan di belakangku?" Tanya Sungjong heran. Namja dingin– Myungsoo sedikit tersenyum, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Sungjong.

"Aigo.. Sungjongie. Aku sudah berada disini bersamaan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari namjachingumu sendiri?" Ujar Myungsoo.

"Mianhae.. Myungie hyung.." Ucap Sungjong menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana. Kalo begitu kita tinggalkan saja pasangan drama queen and king itu disini." Ujar Myungsoo merangkul pundak Sungjong dan membawa tubuh itu pergi.

"Yeollie… jangan marah sama Baekkie ne? Baekkie minta maaf. Jeongmal mian haeyo…" Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudah Baekkie. Yeollie harus segera ke kelas. Jongin, Taemin, Sehun dan lainnya sudah menungguku." Sahut Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh darinya. Kedua mata Baekhyun mulai memanas dan mulai meneteskan cairan bening.

"Yeollie marah… hiks.. Baekkie minta maaf…" Lirih Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Deg!

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar tangisan Baekhyun. Segera ia berbalik dan menatap namjachingunya. Wajah Baekhyun mulai basah karena air mata, dan menatap sedih dirinya. Seketika perasaan bersalah mulai menghampiri hati Chanyeol.

"Baekkie…" Chanyeol berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun. Dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Baekkie.. uljima ne."

"Hiks.. Yeollie.. jangan marah.. hiks.. sama Baekkie.. ne.."

"Iya.. iya. Yeollie tidak marah sama Baekkie lagi. Maafkan Yeollie ne? uljima chagie." Ujar Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"Heum ne.. gomawo. Yeollie sudah mau memaafkan Baekkie.." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nah! Kalau begini Baekkie jadi tambah manis tau.." Goda Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya.

"Yeollie…" Lirih Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya kala wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol. Tak lama sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut mulai menempel lalu melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai mencium Baekhyun.

"Nnngghh.." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepas tautan singkat bibir mereka. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Saranghaeyo.. Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

Lapangan. Senior High School.

Taemin, Jongin, dan Zelo berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dance. Sesekali terlihat mereka yang tertawa dan bercanda.

"Aduh!" Taemin memegang perutnya dan meringis kecil. Jongin dan Zelo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap khawatir kepada Taemin.

"Kau kenapa Taeminnie hyung?" Tanya Jongin dan diangguki oleh Zelo.

"Aduh! Jonginnie, Zelo. Mianhae kalian ke kelas duluan saja ne. Sepertinya aku kebelet pipis, hehe.. ya sudah, aku ke toilet dulu ne. Pay – pay." Pamit Taemin langsung melesat pergi.

"Harap maklumi sikapnya Zelo–ah. Dia memang sedikit aneh." Kata Jongin, membuat Zelo tertawa kecil.

Brukh!

"Aww! Appo…" Mendengar suara teriakan dan ringisan seseorang. Jongin dan Zelo membalikan badan mereka.

"Ommo! Kyungsoo hyung!" Seru Jongin khawatir, saat mendapatkan namja bermata bulat– Kyungsoo yang terduduk di aspal. Jongin dan Zelo segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Appoyo…" Lirih Kyungsoo melihat sikunya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kalau begitu kita ke UKS sekarang, Kyungie hyung." Usul Jongin mulai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan merangkul pinggangnya.

Deg!

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika saat merasakan lengan kekar Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Seketika dapat di rasakan Kyungsoo, kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas.

"Mwo?! Kyungsoo hyung? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Ujar Jongin.

"A– aku.. ti– tidak Jongin.." Ujar Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, yang malah membuat Jongin semakin khawatir.

"Eumm.. Zelo, kau tidak apa – apakan ke kelas sendiri? Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo hyung ke UKS dulu." Ujar Jongin.

"Ne Jongin hyung. Gwenchana, sebaiknya kau cepat. Lihat, darah Kyungsoo hyung semakin banyak." Kata Zelo menunjuk sikut Kyungsoo.

"Ommona! Arraseo." Ujar Jongin mulai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**::.::**

Toilet. Senior High School.

"Aigo... leganya." Desah Taemin setelah selesai buang air kecil. Taemin pun keluar dari dalam bilik dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Taemin–shii." Ujar seorang namja bermata bulat. Taemin sedikit berjengit dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Min– Minho seonsaengnim." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Kau ini kenapa? Setiap bertemu denganku selalu saja gugup, eoh." Sahut namja bermata bulat– Minho yang mulai berjalan mendekati Taemin. Dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel samping Taemin.

"A– anniyo.. Minho seonsaengnim. Emm.. aku permisi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Taemin dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Grep!

"Eh?" Taemin sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan tangan Minho yang basah memegang tangannya. "A– ada apa, Minho seonsaengnim?"

Minho manatap serius Taemin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau lupa jika kau masih memiliki hutang nilai kepadaku? Apa kau tidak ingin lulus, heum?"

Taemin memundurkan wajahnya. "Te– tentu saja aku ingin lulus.. Minho seonsaengnim, bi– bisakah seonsaengnim melepas tanganku?" Tanya Taemin sedikit takut, berusaha melepas tangan Minho yang memegang tangannya.

Brukh!..

"Argh! Appo.." Pekik Taemin saat tiba – tiba Minho mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok.

Minho sedikit mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, dan meletakan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri pundak Taemin.

"Min– Minho seonsaengnim. Bi.. bisakah anda memundurkan sedikit tubuh anda? Ja– jarak kita terlalu dekat." Kata Taemin dengan mendorong dada Minho.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, heum? Taemin–ah." Sahut Minho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Wajahnya Taemin semakin memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat.

"A– apa yang mau kau lakukan, seonsaengnim?"

"Aku…" Ucap Minho dan dengan tiba – tiba ia mencium bibir merah Taemin. Membuat sang namja pemilik bibir itu, membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut.

Awalnya Minho hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Namun entah mengapa ia ingin lebih merasakan manis dari bibir Taemin. Dan Minho mulai melumat bibir Taemin. Mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat – kuat.

'**Ciuman pertamaku…'** Batin Taemin saat merasakan bibir hangat dan lembut milik Minho.

Brakh! PLAK!.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Taemin setelah berhasil melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lalu mendorong kuat tubuh Minho dan melayangkan tamparan keras dipipi Minho.

Minho meringis dan mengusap – usap bekas tamparan Taemin di pipinya. "Taemin–ah.. aku–"

"Kau sudah melakukan pelecehan kepadaku!. Aku tau, aku selalu lemah dalam pelajaranmu. Tapi bukan begini caranya!." Bentak Taemin, dan ia dapat merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas. Siapa yang tidak sedih dan kecewa saat di lecehkan oleh gurumu sendiri eoh.

"Taemin–ah. bukan begitu mak–"

"Saya permisi." Kata Taemin dengan dingin. Dan ia segera berlari keluar dari dalam toilet.

Dapat dilihat oleh Minho setetes cairan bening Taemin dari kedua matanya. "Taemin–ah.. mianhae." Sesal Minho lalu mengacak frustasi rambut coklatnya. "Bodoh! Argh.."

**.**

**::.::.::**

**.**

Halaman. Senior High School.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berusaha mengambil tasnya yang tergantung disalah satu batang pohon. Wajah namja cantik itu sudah seperti ingin menangis, karena ia sudah melompat – lompat untuk menggapai tasnya. Tapi tasnya tak kunjung juga bisa di dapatkannya.

"Aigo! Siapa yang menaruh tasku diatas sana? Ugh.. kenapa tinggi sekali.." Ujar namja cantik itu mulai putus asa.

"Tidak adakah seseorang yang dapat membantuku?.. kumohon…" Lirihnya menundukan wajahnya.

Brukh. Sret.

"Ini tasmu." Seorang namja gagah memberikan tas namja cantik itu, setelah ia memanjat pohon dan melompat turun.

"Ta– tasku.." Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil tasnya. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. "Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo." Ujar namja cantik tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali – kali.

"Haha.. sudah – sudah, tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Ne, cheonmanayo." Ujar namja gagah itu. Namja cantik itu mengerjap bingung. "Lagi pula.. siapa yang sudah mengerjaimu?."

"Aku tidak tau.. siapa yang sudah menaruh tasku diatas pohon." Mendengar jawaban namja cantik itu, ia lantas melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ooh. Kau pasti anak baru dikelas 2A yaa?." Tebaknya.

"Iya. Aku baru masuk disini. Annyeong.. Choi Minki imnida, tapi panggil aku Ren saja." Ujar namja cantik yang bernama Ren.

"Arraseo, Ren. Namaku Kang Dongho, panggil aku Baekho saja." Balas Baekho yang diangguki Ren. "Oh iya, aku juga murid kelas 2A. dan namja yang menaruh tasmu diatas pohon itu, namanya Moon Jongup. Dia memang seperti itu jika ada anak baru dikelas kita. Katanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Jelas Baekho sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"Ooh.. ka– kalau begitu. Bisakah kau mengantarku kembali ke kelas kita?." Tanya Ren.

"Ya sudah, kajja." Jawab Baekho dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ren mengikuti dibelakang Baekho.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Baekho, Ren tersenyum manis di belakangnya. **'Kenapa aku merasa jantungku ingin meledak saat didekat Baekho? Apa aku punya penyakit jantung?.'**

**.**

**::..::..::..::**

**.**

Koridor. Senior High School.

"Hahaha.. satu anak baru sudah aku kerjai. Berarti sekarang tinggal satu lagi. Zelo, eoh." Ujar namja tampan sedikit menyeringai saat berjalan melalui koridor. Yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Jongup.

Dan seringainya semakin terkembang saat melihat namja berwajah imut dan tinggi– Zelo. Seperti sedang kebingungan, karena Zelo terus menerus melongok ke kelas satu dan lainnya. Lalu Zelo akan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Moon Jongup imnida." Sapa Jongup.

"Eh?. Nuguseyo?" Tanya Zelo.

"Jongup. Kau pasti Zelo? Anak baru dikelas 2A." Tebak Jongup yang diangguki Zelo.

"Iya.. apa kau bisa menolongku untuk menemukan dimana kelas dance berada?" Tanya Zelo.

Deg!

Tubuh Jongup mematung seketika, saat melihat mata Zelo yang mengerjap bingung. Dan menatapnya dengan memohon, seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan. Imut dan kasihan sekali…

'**Ada apa denganku? Aneh sekali.'** Batin Jongup. "Kelas dance. Baiklah, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan mengikuti kelas itu. kajja.."

"Gamsahamnida, Jongup shii." Ucap Zelo tersenyum senang.

"Emm, ne.. sama – sama. Tapi kau panggil aku Jongup hyung, arraso." Titah Jongup.

"Arraseo, Jongup hyung." Setelah Zelo mengucapkan perkataannya. Jongup segera berjalan dan mengajak Zelo menuju kelas dance. Entah kenapa kali ini Jongup tidak ingin menjahili seorang anak baru. Mungkin karena itu adalah seorang Zelo. Namja imut yang tanpa disadari Jongup sudah merebut hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman. Senior High School.

Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon, menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukan.

Cess!

"Eh?" Sehun langsung membuka kedua matanya saat rasa dingin menusuk pipinya. "Luhan laothhi."

Sehun mendapati tubuh Luhan di depannya sedang menempelkan muniman kaleng dingin ke pipinya. "Untukmu.. kau pasti haus."

Sehun menerima minuman pemberian Luhan. "Gomawo, Luhan laothhi.."

"Sama – sama." Jawab Luhan kemudian ikut duduk disamping Sehun. "Ngomong – ngomong.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Sehun–ah? apa kau membolos."

"Umm.. sstthh.. iya, Luhan laothhi. Entah kenapa aku thedang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti kelath dance. Padahal menari adalah favoritku." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau ini." Luhan mengacak lembut surai coklat milik Sehun. "Jangan terlalu sering membolos Sehun–ah. Kau ini sudah kelas tiga, jadi kau harus lebih banyak fokus kepada pelajaran. Dari pada rasa malasmu itu." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi diacak oleh Luhan. "Heum.. iya benar juga Luhan laothhi. Kalau begitu aku ke kelath dulu ne, dan terima kathih untuk munimannya." Ujar Sehun tersenyum manis dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat punggung Sehun sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin. Senior High School.

Seorang namja tampan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makan siangnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati namja cantik yang sedang memakan makan siangnya sendirian. Dan ia pun menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini, Lay Laoshi?" Tanyanya. Membuat namja cantik– Lay mendongak menatapnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Suho seosaengnim." Jawab Lay.

Suho meletakkan makan siangnya diatas meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Lay. Suho mulai memakan makanannya sambil menatap Lay, yang terlihat fokus memakan makananya.

"Emm.. Lay–ah.. apa kau sudah tau, kalau dia sekarang menjadi guru disini?" Tanya Suho. Lay berhenti dari kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Suho.

"Aku sudah tau, Suho hyung. Aneh sekali bukan… padahal dulu ia bilang sangat tidak suka menjadi seorang guru." Jawabnya.

"Ya aku tau. Namun sepertinya.. ia disini bukan menjadi guru. Lebih tepatnya sedang mengejar dan menjaga seseorang." Ujar Suho. Lay menghembuskan nafas lesu.

"Sudahlah Suho hyung. Kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Kau taukan kalau dia adalah termasuk bagian dari masa laluku. Masa lalu yang sangat sulit untuk kulupakan…" Lirih Lay.

"Mianhae Lay.. bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu mengingat kembali masa lalumu." Sesal Suho.

"Sudahlah, Suho hyung. Aku mengerti. Sekarang lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan siang kita. Bel pelajaran akan segera berbunyi nanti. Ucap Lay yang mulai memakan makanannya kembali.

Suho mengangguk patuh dan mulai memakan makanannya. **'Aku tau kau memang tidak akan bisa melupakannya Lay–ah. Tapi.. setidaknya cobalah untuk lupakan perasaanmu kepadanya itu.'** Batin Suho sambil menatap Lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

UKS. Senior High School.

"Aww… sshhh… pelan – pelan Jongin. Itu perih sekali…" Rintih Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai menempelkan kapas dengan obat merah ke sikunya yang luka.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo hyung." Ujar Jongin mulai memelankan tekanan pada tempelan kapasnya. "Nah! Sekarang hanya tinggal di plester saja, ne." Senyum Jongin sambil mengambil sebuah plester berwarna pink bergambar princess.

"Kenapa harus plester seperti itu Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap heran kepada Kyungsoo, lalu melihat plester di tangannya.

"Hehe.. karena hanya ini yang cocok untukmu, Kyungsoo hyung. Lihat.. bukankah ini lucu sekali. Dan akan bertambah lucu, jika kau yang memakainya." Ucap Jongin mulai menempelkan plester tersebut disiku Kyungsoo.

Oh, Kim Jongin. Tak taukah kau? Bahwa ucapanmu tadi, sudah membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah seluruhnya. Bahkan sekarang ia tersenyum senang mendengar ucapanmu. Yang baginya adalah sebuah pujian.

"Gomawo, Jonginnie. Lukaku pasti akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum, setelah Jongin selesai menempelkan plester.

"Cheonma, hyung. Umm.. Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya. "Tidak Jongin. Mungkin karena suasana disini terasa panas, makanya wajahku memerah."

"Haha… ternyata kau ini memang lucu sekali ne, Kyungsoo hyung." Sahut Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Appo… Jonginnie." Kyungsoo mengusap – usap kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo hyung…" Sahut Jongin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, membuat sang namja bermata bulat terdiam. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dance dulu ne."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. "U– umm.. iya Jonginnie hati – hati."

"Ne, annyeong Kyungsoo hyung…" Pamit Jongin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Jonginnie…" Gumam Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manisnya.

**.**

…

**.**

Kelas Dance. Senior High School.

"Aigo.. Chen–ah, cara gerakannya bukan seperti ini. Tapi seperti ini." Ujar Xiumin mencontohkan dance Ms. Simple.

"Iya aku sudah mengikutinya.. Xiumin laoshi… lihat! Samakan?" Kata Chen yang mulai menirukan gerakan Xiumin.

"Hahaha… Chen hyung, gerakanmu salah. Gerakanmu malah terlihat seperti orang terkena stroke." Sindir Jongin dengan tertawa. Chen langsung mempoutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Thudahlah, Jongin. Kau jangan mengejek Chen hyung teruth. Wajar dia thalah, dia kan anak baru dithini." Bela Sehun. Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sinis Sehun.

"Kau ini tau apa sih? Cadel!."

"Sudah kalian berdua. Jangan hanya karena Chen–ah, kalian berdua jadi bertengkar." Lerai Xiumin. Xiumin mendekati Chen dan merangkul pundaknya. "Sudahlah Chen–ah. kau jangan dengarkan apa kata orang. Nanti lama – kelamaan kau pasti bisa."

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan sendu. "Xiumin laoshi. Benar kata Jongin. Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat untuk menari. Mungkin aku memang cocok bernyanyi saja." Ujar Chen sedih.

"Semua hal yang kita ingini, tidak semuanya mudah untuk di dapatkan. Tapi jika berusaha dengan giat, pasti hal itu akan kita dapatkan. Kecuali jika Tuhan yang berkehendak, karena hanya Ia yang menentukan hasil dari semua usaha kita." Ujar Xiumin tersenyum dengan manis.

Chen menatap lekat Xiumin, karena ia terpikat oleh senyum manis tersebut. **'Kalau aku berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkanmu. Apa kau akan menjadi milikku nantinya? Xiumin laoshi…'** Batin Chen. "Baik! Aku akan berusaha lagi." Seru Chen bersemangat.

"Nah! itu baru namanya Chen hyung." Ujar Chanyeol senang, sambil merangkul tubuh Chen dan mengacungkan sebelah ibu jarinya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**::(^_^)::**

**~ That Teacher is My Husband ~**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**(~_~)**

**.**

**.**

Apartement Kris.

Tao sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil bermain game di ipadnya. Setelah memakai piyama berwarna biru tuanya, Kris langsung menuju ranjang. Dan menidurkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Tao. Tao yang merasa sedikit guncangan di sebelahnya, langsung menatap Kris dengan waspada dan kesal.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Tao–er?." Tanya Kris yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia malah bangkit dari ranjang sambil terus memegang ipadnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Cklek.

Saat Tao mambuka pintu, Kris langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Tao.

"Kau mau kemana Tao–er? Kenapa tidak tidur? Bukankah besok kau sekolah, hmm?" Pertanyaan Kris, sekali lagi tidak di perdulikan oleh Tao. Karena Tao tetap diam dan tetap keluar dari kamar mereka.

Blam.

Kris menghela nafas, saat Tao menutup pintu. **'Kau harus bersabar, Wufan. Ingat! Jangan sampai kau menambah kesalahanmu lagi, dan membuat Tao–er mu semakin marah kepadamu.'** Batin Kris berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa. Kris bangkit dari ranjangnya dan beranjak keluar kamar, untuk menyusul Tao.

**.**

**.**

Kris mulai berjalan menyusuri apartemennya untuk mencari Tao. Di lihatnya ruang Tv yang kosong, namun televisinya menyala.

'**Pasti Tao yang melakukannya. Tao–er itu kenapa semakin manja dan seperti anak kecil saja.' **Batin Kris terkekeh dan gemas. Lalau Kris mengambil remot disamping televisi dan mematikannya. Saat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Seketika pandangannya menemukan ipad– yang diyakini milik Tao, tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Di ambilnya ipad Tao.

"Ia bahkan tidak mematikan ipadnya." Gumam Kris, lalu mematikan ipad Tao. Setelah sebelumnya meng'exit'kan game yang sedang di mainkan oleh Tao. "Ternyata Tao–er menyukai permainan angry bird, eoh. Lucu sekali…"

Kris meletakan ipad Tao diatas meja kembali, dan ia berjalan lagi mencari Tao. Sambil terus berjalan Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan menengok kekanan– kearah balkon. Senyum tipis pun terpatri diwajah tampannya, karena Kris melihat tubuh Tao yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya sambil memandang langit malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao–er?." Tanya Kris ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Tao.

Sedikit terkejut Tao menatap Kris. "Kenapa kau kesini juga?."

"Aku mencarimu. Tentu saja. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Sahut Kris. Kembali Tao mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Aku hanya sedang… merindukan eomma. Itu saja." Sahut Tao sedikit lirih.

"Eomma Minyoung." Kata Kris, dan sekali lagi Tao menatap Kris dengan terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau siapa eommaku?. Ah! kau bahkan belum memenuhi janjimu untuk menjelaskan siapa dirimu itu." Ujar Tao. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tao dan ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku tau semua tentangmu. And I am sorry, karena aku belum menepati janjiku itu." Ucap Kris.

"Kalau begitu, cepat jelaskan semuanya!." Ujar Tao sedikit kesal.

"Tapi, kau harus memaafkanku." Kata Kris yang di angguki oleh Tao. Kris tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Kau ingat.. saat kau di keroyok oleh preman jalanan, pada malam hari."

"Yang mana?." Bingung Tao.

"Yang sampai membuatmu pingsan, karena kepalamu dipukul dengan balok kayu oleh mereka." Jelas Kris.

Seketika Tao langsung memegang belakang kepalanya dan mengusap sedikit bekas jahitan disana. Ingatannya lalu kembali melayang kepada kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana Tao dikeroyok oleh sejumlah preman suruhan musuh dari sekolah lain, yang sangat membenci Tao. Karena ia kalah tanding dengan Tao saar tournament wushu.

Tao yang saat itu sendirian dan sedang lelah. Tentu saja kalah dari lima orang preman berbadan besar dan bersenjata, saat melawan mereka. Hingga akhirnya salah satu preman memukul kepala belakangnya, saat Tao sedang menghajar preman yang lain. Dan seketika pandangannya langsung buram dan kabur. Hingga Tao terjatuh pingsan, namun sebelum ia pingsan. Ia melihat ada seorang namja yang menolongnya. Namja itu menghajar semua preman tersebut, lalu menolongnya.

"**Hei.. siapa namamu? Apa kau baik – baik saja?."** Tao bahkan masih ingat jelas suara namja tersebut dan juga tatapan khawatir darinya.

"Kau!." Tao berujar dengan terkejut sambil menunjuk Kris. Kris tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Apa kau sudah ingat semuanya Tao–er?."

"Jadi kau yang telah menolongku. Tapi.. tapi ba– bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingat dan menyadari semuanya, jika itu adalah kau." Ujar Tao bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi wajar jika kau tidak ingat. Hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas."

"Maaf. Jika aku tidak mengingatmu. Padahal jika kau tidak menolongku, mungkin… aku sudah mati." Sesal Tao sedih.

Kris mengacak surai hitam milik Tao. "Tidak apa – apa Tao–er baby… lagi pula, semuanya sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang." Tao menatap heran Kris. "Dirimu. Kau tau, sejak aku menolongmu. Aku langsung jatuh hati kepadamu. Love at the first sight. Lucu sekali.. Hal yang tidak pernah aku percayai, tapi justru aku yang mengalaminya."

Tao tetap diam mendengarkan Kris sambil menatap dirinya.

"Dan selama itu pula aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat menemui dirimu, karena aku harus kembali lagi tinggal di Kanada. Dan setelah aku lulus. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri. Untuk kembali menemukanmu dan menjadikan dirimu milikku seutuhnya. Dan akhirnya.. semua jadi kenyataan bukan?." Lanjut Kris.

"Dan caramu sangat tiba – tiba dan mengejutkan, Kris gege." Sahut Tao.

"Ah! satu rahasia lagi. Kau tau Tao–er?" Ujar Kris sedikit berbisik. "Ternyata ayahmu adalah sahabat ayahku. Ayahmu sering menceritakan anaknya, yang katanya sangat susah diatur dan senang berkelahi juga sering membuat masalah. Dan aku tidak menyangka, jika anak yang sering di ceritakan oleh ayahmu kepada ayahku adalah dirimu. Kau sadar.. kau itu tidak pantas untuk berbuat kasar Tao–er.." Kris membelai pipi Tao dan Tao langsung menepisnya.

"Ya! Jangan menyentuhku." Ujar Tao sedikit menjauh.

"Maaf.." Ujar Kris sedikit terkekeh. "Dan kenapa aku bisa jadi gurumu. Tentu saja agar aku dapat menjagamu dan mengontrol sikapmu itu."

"Maksudmu?." Kedua mata Tao mengerjap bingung dan polos, membuat Kris menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam panda polos itu.

"Err.. ja– jadi. Aku akan menjadi gurumu hanya sampai kau lulus saja Tao–er.. karena setelahnya aku akan meneruskan usaha yang sudah ayahku rintis." Jelas Kris.

Tao mengangguk paham dan sedikit menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya.. iya aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Tao lalu bangun.

Grep.

Kris memegang sebelah tangan Tao. "Kau mau kemana, Tao–er.." Ujar Kris dengan nada sedikit seduktif, membuat Tao merinding mendengarnya.

"Le– lepas! Ya.. lepas!" Ujar Tao berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memberikan hadiahku." Kata Kris masih menahan pegangannya.

"Ha– hadiah. Hadiah apa lagi eoh? Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan semuanya, sebelum kau menepati janjimu." Sahut Tao.

"Baiklah. Ciuman saja sepertinya tidak apa – apa. Just kiss me Tao–er.." Ucap Kris dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ti– tidak mau! Aku bilang tidak mau, yaa tidak mau! Lepaskan aku.." Tao mulai berontak dengan kasar saat Kris sudah memegang kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Let's play…" Ucap Kris sebelum menempelkan bibir tipisnya dibibir Tao.

"Hmmppt!." Tao membelalakan kedua matanya. "Hmmpt! Empt.. empt.." Protes Tao menggerakan kepalanya dan sebelah tangan Kris langsung menahan dagu Tao. Kris juga mendorong tubuh Tao hingga berbaring diatas lantai, lalu menindihnya.

"Eeemmpptthh… lep– lepas!" Ujar Tao disela – sela ciuman mereka.

Kris tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari Tao. Ia malah mulai melumat bibir Tao dan mengulum lalu menghisapnya kuat, hingga membuat Tao melenguh.

"Aaangnhh.." Desah Tao dan Kris langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. "Ahhnnn… gege~ nnnggghhh…" Tak lama Kris pun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menjilat benang saliva yang saling terhubung dari bibir mereka. Kris memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Tao.

"Xie – xie Tao–er. Sekarang waktunya kita tidur, karena besok kau harus sekolah." Tao hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya saat Kris mulai bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu Kris mulai menggendong tubuh Tao bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!." Ujar Tao menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

"Ssttt! Diam, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin malam lagi." Kata Kris menatap Tao dengan serius. Tao terdiam seketika, dan langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kris untuk berpegangan disana. "Nah! Good boy..." Ucap Kris tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Tao hanya mencibir dan mengumpati Kris didalam hati.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**^* That Teacher is My Husband *^**

**.**

***^ CermePhinaaa ^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartement Kris.

Di ruang makan, terlihat Kris dan Tao terlihat sedang memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Kris sudah berpenampilan dengan rapi, selayaknya seorang guru namun tetap modis. Sedangkan Tao memakai kemejanya tidak di masukkan kedalam celana, dan juga tidak mengancingkan blezernya. Tao bahkan memakai celana yang dibentuk corong dan dipakai dipinggul.

Kris memandang Tao dengan sedikit bergeleng heran. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu dengan benar, Tao–er?."

Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan roti panggang, lalu menatap Kris sedikit kesal. "Kenapa memangnya? Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa berpakaian seperti ini." Sahut Tao dan kembali memakan rotinya.

"Dan– bekas kemerahan ini!" Tiba – tiba Tao berhenti lalu menarik kerah kemejanya, untuk menunjukan bagian leher hingga pundaknya. "Tidak mau hilang juga. Kau tau ini membuatku malu! Apa yang harus aku katakan, jika teman – temanku bertanya tentang ini. Huh?!" Tanya Tao sedikit kesal dan kembali membenarkan letak kerah kemejanya.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya dengan jujur. Mudah bukan?.." Tanggap Kris dengan santai, sambil meminum kopi dan membaca koran.

Brakh!

Tao bangkit dari meja makan sambil menggebrak meja. Kris sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Tao, di letakkannya cangkir kopi dan koran itu diatas meja. Kris lalu menatap Tao yang sudah berwajah merah karena marah.

"Kau bilang jujur itu mudah?! Pabboya! Aku mau berangkat sendiri dengan naik bus saja." Sahut Tao dingin, sambil menarik ranselnya dan di pakainya dipunggung. Lalu beranjak dengan cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Yeah.. I am stupid." Gumam Kris kepada dirinya. Dengan cepat ia segera menyusul Tao.

**.**

**.**

"Tao! Tao–er.. hey, tunggu aku baby. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian, kau tau?." Ujar Kris saat dirinya berhasil mengejar Tao dan memegang tangan kanan Tao.

"Lepas! Lepaskan tanganku!.." Seru Tao memberontak.

"Hey.. hey.. Tao–er baby. Mau berangkat ke sekolah denganku, atau kita tidak berangkat ke sekolah sama sekali?." Ujar Kris, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Tao. "–Karena aku akan membuatmu benar – benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Apa kau menginginkan pilihan kedua, umm?.." Bisik Kris dan meniupkan nafas hangatnya disana.

Tubuh Tao menegang dan bergidik seketika. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia mendorong Kris dan menutup telinganya. Lalu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba– baik – baik. Aku pilih ke sekolah denganmu. Puas?!.." Putus Tao dan tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chup!

Kris mengecup dan melumat sedikit bibir Tao. "Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu lagi. Jika kau tidak mau kita berakhir diatas ranjang sekarang juga."

"A– argh! Kau!. Ugh.. dasar menyebalkan." Pekik Tao kesal sambil mengusap bekas ciuman Kris. Lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Tentu saja Tao tidak dapat melawan Kris. Bukankah kartu AS sudah berada ditangan Kris? Jika ia melawan Kris, tentu saja Kris berhak menghukumnya. Karena Tao adalah istri Kris, dan itu adalah hal biasa. Mengingat mereka adalah suami istri.

Kris berjalan dengan santai di belakang Tao, dengan senyum dan seringai yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dan Tao tetap berjalan sambil menggerutu dan merutuk Kris.

"Tidak baik jika terus mengumpati suamimu, Tao–er…" Ujar Kris kepada Tao.

"Iya – iya maaf." Sahut Tao jengkel. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya.

'**Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ia adalah seorang berandalan..'** Batin Kris.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Tao–er." Panggilan Kris menginterupsi Tao yang ingin membuka pintu mobil.

"Hmm.." Tao beralih menatap malas Kris.

"Hari minggu nanti. Kau harus menemaniku untuk menjemput my step brother, hyung tiriku yang baru pulang dari Kanada." Ujar Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya? Hari minggu itu aku juga mau memintamu untuk mengantarku ke makam eomma tau." Sahut Tao.

"Iya.. Tao–er. Pagi hari kita ke makam eommamu. Lalu Siangnya baru kita menjemput hyung ku." Jelas Kris.

"Iya baiklah. Aku ke kelas dulu." Ujar Tao membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil Kris.

"I love you.. Tao–er.." Gumam Kris memandang punggung Tao yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

**.**

…

Kelas 3C. Senior High School.

Sungjong mendekati Taemin yang terlihat murung dan sedang melamun. Ia pun duduk disamping Taemin.

"Taemin hyung.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungjong menatap Taemin tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hmm?." Taemin sedikit terkejut mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng lesu. "Tidak apa – apa.. Sungjongie.." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Dan– lihat! Lie ditector ku berkedip merah. Itu artinya kau bohong, Taemin hyung." Sahut Sungjong menatap Taemin dengan curiga.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa – apa, Sungjongie chagie…" Gemas Taemin lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sungjong.

"Aww.. appoyo.. Taeminnie hyung.." Protes Sungjong mengusap – usap kedua pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe… mianhae. Sungjongie.." Ujar Taemin.

"Taemin–ah! kemarin kau kemana, kenapa tidak masuk kelas dance eoh?." Ujar Chanyeol yang baru datang sambil meletakan tasnya diatas meja.

"Mian, Chanyeol hyung. Kemarin aku sedikit kurang enak badan." Jawab Taemin.

"Ohh.." Sahut Chanyeol mulai duduk di kursinya– didepan meja Taemin.

"Annyeong haseyo.. maaf sepertinya aku hampir terlambat ne?." Ujar Kyungsoo meletakan tasnya lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Sungjong, yang diangguki Chanyeol dan Taemin.

Krek!

"Annyeong. Selamat pagi.." Ucap sang guru matematika– Minho seonsaengnim berjalan menuju tempat duduk khusus guru disudut depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi Minho seonsaengnim." Sahut seluruh siswa dengan serempak. Kecuali satu orang namja cantik yang hanya diam dan menatap Minho dengan benci.

"Apa kalian–" Ucapan Minho terpotong saat ada salah satu siswa yang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Minho menatap siswa tersebut– Taemin dengan sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah. "Ne.. ada apa Taemin–ah?"

"Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan. Jadi aku izin untuk ke UKS." Ucap Taemin yang mendapat tatapan heran dan khawatir dari Sungjong, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

"Be– benarkah? hh– hmm.. arraseo. Silahkan Taemin–ah." Sedikit tidak rela Minho mengucapkan perkataannya.

Tepat setelah Minho mengucapkan perkataannya. Taemin segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Minho.

'**Taemin–ah.. kau pasti sedang menghindariku ne? Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.'** Batin Minho miris menatap kepergian Taemin. "Baiklah. Kalian buka halaman sepuluh." Ujar Minho kepada para siswa didalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lab Sains. 3C. Senior High School.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus hati dalam mencampurkan bahan kimia tersebut. Terlebih untuk air raksanya, okey." Ujar Kris.

"Ne.. Kris laoshi." Sahut para siswa.

"Ya! Kenapa aku mesti satu kelompok dengan kalian berdua?" Ucapan tidak terima keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Protes saja kepada gurunya. Kau pikir aku sudi denganmu." Sahut Tao malas yang mulai mencampurkan beberapa cairan sesuai dengan petunjuk.

"Tao! Kau!" Ujar Jongin dengan geram.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian berdua.. thebaiknya berhentilah bertengkar, kita ini thatu tim tau." Ujar Sehun melerai Tao dan Jongin, dengan mencuri tempat untuk berdiri diantara mereka.

"Ck! Dia saja yang terlalu sensitive, Sehun–ah." Sahut Tao.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku wanita?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau itu wanita, Jongin. Tapi.. aigo.. kau malah mengakuinya. Tidak sangka." Ujar Tao pura – pura prihatin.

"Kau!" Jongin segera mendorong bahu Tao, hingga Tao jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi huh!" Dengus Tao tidak terima sambil bangkit dan membalas Jongin.

"Ya! Kalian berdua. Tao hyung! Jongin! Thudah – thudah berhenti bertengkar!." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hei. Kalian berdua." Tiba – tiba Kris datang dan langsung memegang kerah kemeja Tao dan Jongin. "Kalian ini ingin menghancurkan labku huh?!"

Tao dan Jongin langsung menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap khawatir kepada satu orang.

"Kalian tidak jera dengan hukuman dariku huh. Baik. Kalian akan aku beri hukuman lagi. Bahkan lebih berat dari kemarin." Ucap Kris telak.

Tao dan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan horror. Kemudian Tao dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan– ini semua salahmu bodoh!.

**.**

**.**

…

Lapangan. Senior High School.

"Hahh.. hahh.. aduh.. aigo.. lelah sekali.." Keluh Tao sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya.

"Hahh.. Kris laoshi! Sudah cukup hukuman untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangannya ne? kami lelah, laoshi." Ujar Jongin ikut berhenti disamping Tao.

Yaa, ternyata Kris menghukum Jongin dan Tao untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Memang terdengar biasa, tapi siapa yang akan tahan jika berlari diterik siang hari sebanyak lima puluh putaran. Belum lagi keliling lapangan yang mencapai ribuan meter.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk berhenti huh?! Kalian baru berlari dua puluh putaran. Ayo cepat lari lagi! Atau aku akan tambah hukuman kalian!." Tegas Kris sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar kata – kata Kris. Jongin dan Tao langsung meneruskan lari mereka dengan secepat kilat. Bahkan terkadang terlihat Jongin dan Tao yang saling mendorong untuk mencapai akhir duluan.

"Ya! Jangan mendorongku, Tao bodoh!." Sungut Jongin dengan sedikit oleng, karena didorong oleh Tao.

"Kau duluan yang mendorongku. Jongin idiot!" Seru Tao tak mau kalah, saat Jongin membalas mendorong dirinya juga.

"Kau pabboya!."

"Kau idiot!."

Dan akhirnya Tao dan Jongin bukannya berlari tapi malah terlihat seperti saling mendorong satu sama lain.

"Hei! Aku menyuruh kalian untuk berlari. Bukan saling dorong!" Ujar Kris, membuat Tao dan Jongin kembali berlari. Namun Tao dan Jongin tetap saling melempar tatapan sinis. Sehun menatap prihatin kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Aigo.. kenapa mereka jadi theperti itu? Kapan thelethainya kalau theperti itu teruth." Gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Ommo! Sehun–ah. Tao dan Jongin dihukum lagi?" Tanya Chen tiba – tiba.

"Eh.. Chen hyung. Ne, theperti biatha.. mereka bertengkar lalu dihukum oleh Krith laothhi." Sahut Sehun.

"Yaa.. mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu, seperti air dan minyak." Ungkap Chen, yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi puitith thekali.. Chen hyung." Ujar Sehun.

"Hehe.. baru saja aku membaca kata – kata itu di twitter." Sahut Chen.

"Aigo.." Gumam Sehun geleng – geleng kepala, lalu menatap kembali Tao dan Jongin.

**.**

***.*.*.***

**.**

Kelas 3C. Senior High School.

Myungsoo sedang menyandarkan dirinya didinding samping pintu kelas, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ia sedang menunggu namja chingunya, Lee Sungjong.

Krek..

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan beberapa siswa keluar dari sana. Myungsoo tetap memperhatikan mereka satu per satu, hingga senyumnya terkembang saat melihat namja manis yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Sungjongie!.." Panggil Myungsoo dan ia pun berjalan menghampiri namja manis tersebut, saat Sungjong berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Myungsoo hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungjong dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama dan sekalian ingin menjelaskan ke salah pahaman soal yeoja kemarin." Jelas Myungsoo.

Mendengar kata yeoja dari mulut Myungsoo, Sungjong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku sibuk!." Sungjong menyahut dengan cepat. Lalu membalikan badannya dan kembali berjalan, namun kali ini langkahnya sedikit di percepat. Myungsoo segera menyusul Sungjong dan memegang tangan kiri Sungjong. "Lepaskan tanganku, hyung!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau ikut aku." Sahut Myungsoo dan ia menarik tangan Sungjong menuntunnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya dengan sedikit paksa.

"Myungsoo hyung! Aku bilang aku sibuk. Itu berarti aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!." Protes Sungjong masih berusaha melepas tangannya. Myungsoo tetap diam tak mengindahkan protesan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Sungjong. Ia membawa Sungjong menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Sungjong berniat kabur saat Myungsoo sudah melepas tangannya. Namun gerakan Myungsoo lebih cepat darinya, karena Myungsoo malah menarik Sungjong dan mendorong tubuh Sungjong ke dinding. Myungsoo mengurung Sungjong dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Sungjong.

"Lee Sungjong. Tatap aku." Titah Myungsoo melihat Sungjong yang membuang wajahnya ke samping. Karena Sungjong tetap diam saja, dengan sedikit gemas Myungsoo menarik dagu Sungjong dan menghadapkan wajah Sungjong kepadanya.

Myungsoo dapat melihat kedua mata Sungjong yang menatap marah kepada dirinya.

"Mianhae.. yeoja yang kemarin kau lihat itu adalah Suzy. Dia adalah hoobaeku sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama. Percayalah Sungjongie. Suzy hanya hoobaeku, yeojasaengku." Jelas Myungsoo.

Sungjong tidak menanggapi perkataan Myungsoo, ia malah mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Myungsoo terus memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sungjong. Sedikit mengernyit Myungsoo melihat benda yang tidak asing baginya. Lie detector.

Sungjong mendekatkan lie detector tersebut kepada Myungsoo, dan seketika lampu lie ditector itu berubah menjadi hijau. Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Lihat. Aku tidak berbohongkan?.." Tanya Myungsoo.

"Hu–um.. ne.. kau jujur Myungsoo hyung." Sahut Sungjong dan ia kembali memasukan lie ditector itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau memaafkan aku kan?" Kata Myungsoo memastikan. Sungjong beralih menatap Myungsoo, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya aku memaafkanmu, dan.. aku percaya padamu Myungsoo hyung." Ucap Sungjong tersenyum manis.

"Nah.. seperti ini baru namjachinguku.." Ujar Myungsoo tertawa kecil lalu membawa tubuh Sungjong kedalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.*:*:*:*:*.**

**.**

Lapangan. Senior High School.

Akhirnya hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima puluh putaran, telah selesai di laksanakan oleh Tao dan Jongin.

"Akhirnya!.." Lega Jongin. Ia pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil menghapus peluh dipelipisnya dan mengatur nafasnya.

Tao menatap sebal kepada Kris. Dan ia mendesiskan "Kau benar – benar menyebalkan Kris gege!"

"Huang Zi Tao!. Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Urusanmu denganku belum selesai." Panggil Kris dan ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Tao yang mendengus sebal. **'Haha.. ternyata menyenangkan sekali bermain – main dengan panda nakal sepertimu, Tao–er.'** Batin Kris menyeringai.

"Ish! Dasar gila." Umpat Tao pelan. Tao lalu berjalan menyusul Kris dan mengikutinya menuju ruangan Kris.

Sehun, Chen, dan Jongin memandang punggung Tao yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"Sehun–ah. Ayo! Bukankah kau ingin belajar bernyanyi?" Tanya Chen sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Ye?" Sehun menatap Chen bingung.

"Ish. Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin belajar bernyanyi? Tenang saja.. disanakan tidak ada Jongin. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengejekmu." Ujar Chen. Sehun manggut – manggut mengingatnya.

"Arratheo. Kalau begitu kajja kita kethana, Chen hyung." Sahut Sehun. Dan Chen langsung membawa Sehun menuju kelas singing.

"Jonginnie.. ini untukmu. Kau pasti haus sekali." Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo dating dan memberikan minuman kaleng dingin kepada Jongin.

"Eh. Kyungsoo hyung. Ah.. ne gomawo, kau tau saja kalau aku sedang haus." Ucap Jongin menerima minuman pemberian Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu.

**.**

–

**That Teacher is My Husband**

–

**^^CermePhinaaa^^**

–

…

Ruangan Kris. Senior High School.

Saat sampai didalam ruangan Kris. Tao langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao, ia pun memberikan sebuah botol mineral dingin untuk Tao.

"Minumlah ini, Tao–er." Kata Kris. Tao menatap Kris sebelum menerima minuman dari Kris, dengan cepat Tao langsung menghabiskan air didalam botol tersebut. "Pelan – pelan baby.. nanti kau tersedak." Kris mengelus rambut hitam Tao yang basah karena keringat.

Tao melirik Kris kemudian mengangguk. "Kau menyebalkan. Kakiku jadi sakit karenamu." Ujar Tao setelah selesai minum dan menaruh botol itu diatas meja kerja Kris.

Kris menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipinggir meja didepan Tao. "I am so sorry, Tao. Itu juga karena kau selalu berkelahi dengan Jongin, Tao. Boleh aku tau apa alasannya, kenapa kau selalu bertengkar dan berkelahi dengan Jongin?." Tanya Kris.

"I– itu.." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia pun memainkan ujung kemejanya gugup.

"Kenapa, hmm?"

"Sudahlah. Kapan – kapan aku akan bercerita kepadamu. Tapi bukan sekarang." Sahut Tao mengangkat wajahnya. "Sudah. Sekarang aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu." Ujar Tao.

Kris langsung menahan kedua pundak Tao, saat Tao akan bangun dari duduknya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi dari sini sekarang? Tao–er…" Ucap Kris.

"Ta– tapi.. memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Ucap Tao bingung.

"Menciumku.."

"MWO?! Aku ti– Hmmppth!" Pekik Tao saat merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal dibibirnya.

Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao tiba – tiba, Tao langsung membulatkan kedua mata pandanya.

'**Ini masih di sekolah. Jika ada yang tau bagaimana? Kris gege gila!.'** Batin Tao menjerit.

Kedua tangan Tao bergerak dan mendorong dada Kris. "Hmmpth! Empt.. humpth.. lep– pash.. geee.."

Kris menangkap kedua tangan Tao dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Kris menekan tengkuk Tao agar Tao tidak banyak berontak.

"Nnnngghhhnnn…" Tao mulai mendesah saat Kris mulai mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya kuat.

Kriet..

"Permisi.. aku da– Ommo!" Pekikan seseorang membuat Kris terpaksa melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Tao. Tao juga mendorong kuat dada Kris, lalu mengelap bekas saliva sisa ciumannya tadi.

Kris dan Tao mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pintu yang terbuka. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang tak asing bagi Kris dan Tao. Namja itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah shock, melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Kris dengan Tao.

"Ka– kalian berdua… be– berciuman?.." Tanya namja tersebut dengan gugup dan bingung.

"Kami…" Ujar Kris dan Tao yang saling melempar pandangan gelisah.

**.**

**.**

–**Apa yang akan Kris dan Tao jawab?, jujur atau harus berbohong lagi?. Dan siapa namja itu?. –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..ToBeContinued..**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Maaf ya lama update. Maklum mau ujian soalnya. Jadi dengan updatenya cerita ini, maka saya ucapkan 'CermePhinaaa' mau hiatus Dua Minggu –ini berlaku untuk semua cerita saya– sampai UN selesai. Baru saya akan update lagi. Mohon pengertiannya karena saya butuh fokus belajar. Cerita ini udah dibikin panjang loh, maaf kalo kurang bagus.

Sekali lagi kalo ada yang nyadar fic saya **'mirip'** dengan yang lain. Coba liat tanggalnya deh, cek siapa yang lebih dulu publish. Dan kalian pasti tau siapa yang niru. Kan dengan adanya rambu – rambu dari saya ini. Kali aja sang author akan ngerasa, dan jujur saya ngarepnya sih kalo bisa ceritanya.. diapus aja, abis ceritanya mirip banget sih. Cuman bedanya di 'edit dikit' kayanya.. peace 'V' :d

Terkahir. Ujian Nasional 2013, itu ibarat Evil bertanduk. Soalnya pake barcode, standart dan kesulitan ditingkatin, LJK nempel sama soal jadi mesti dirobek manual dan hati-hati. Tapi.. Kita pasti bisa dan Lulus 100 persen, yeeay! Karena kita semua selalu semangat, berusaha, berdoa, dan serahin semua hasil kerja keras kita sama Allah…

UN 2013, Pasti bisa, Pasti sanggup, Pasti Lulus! Lala.. yeyeye.. lala.. yeyeye.. Annyeong.. Buat yang lagi sama – sama Ujian. Tetap semangat!

**Review?..**


	4. Chapter 4

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

**:: Summary ::  
**Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?

**.**

**:: Cast ::  
**EXO  
Minho, Taemin SHINee  
Myungsoo, Sungjong INFINITE  
Jongup, Zelo B.A.P  
Baekho, Ren NUest  
And Other…

**.**

**:: Warning ::  
Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**:: Note ::  
**Akhirnya saya LULUS. Seneng sekali rasanya. Tapi, kayanya bakalan lama deh buat update fic. Soalnya saya udah mulai mencari kerja dan bekerja, jadi taulah focus saya lebih banyak buat pekerjaan dan jodoh. Hahaha~

**.**

**.**

Keterangan for Senior High School :

Xiumin : Sebagai guru Dance.  
Luhan : Sebagai guru Vokal.  
Kris : Sebagai guru Sains.  
Suho : Sebagai guru Sastra.  
Lay : Sebagai guru Olah Raga.  
Minho : Sebagai guru Matematika.  
Zelo, Ren, Baekho, Jongup : Murid kelas 2a  
Tao, Jongin, Sehun : Murid Kelas 3b  
Kyungsoo, Sungjong, Chanyeol, Taemin : Murid Kelas 3c  
Baekhyun, Myungsoo, Chen : Murid Kelas 3d

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 4**

**.**

**Present By :  
CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_(~_~)(^_^)(,)_**

…

Kriet..

"Permisi.. aku da– Ommo!" Pekikan seseorang membuat Kris terpaksa melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Tao. Tao juga mendorong kuat dada Kris, dan mengelap bekas saliva sisa ciumannya tadi.

Kris dan Tao mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pintu yang terbuka. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang tak asing bagi Kris dan Tao. Namja itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah shock, melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Kris dengan Tao.

"Ka– kalian berdua… be– berciuman?.." Tanya namja tersebut dengan gugup dan bingung.

"Kami…" Ujar Kris dan Tao yang saling melempar pandangan gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Lay laoshi.. ka– kau salah lihat apa yang terjadi…" Ucap Tao.

"Zhang Yixing. Lay…" Gumam Kris. Tao menatap Kris dengan aneh dan bingung.

"Iya.. aku adalah Lay. Apa kabar Yifan gege.." Kata Lay mencoba tersenyum, namun yang terlihat justru senyum menyakitkan. "Ternyata benar apa yang aku dengar selama ini, karena seorang Kris gege mana mungkin mau menjadi guru kecuali… ada sesuatu. Dan sekarang aku tau.. sesuatu itu adalah dia. Huang ZiTao. Kalian berdua tenang saja.. aku akan tutup mulut dan menyembunyikan hal ini. Untuk lain kali, kalian berdua harus berhati – hati ne. Aku permisi dulu." Pamit Lay sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Sementara Kris masih terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Sedikit… ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat Kris melihat senyum yang di simpulkan oleh Lay. Tapi Kris tidak mungkin untuk berlari mengejar Lay dan memohon maaf kepadanya. Karena Lay harus menerima semuanya, bahwa Kris hanya mencintai Tao.

"Hei.. Kris gege. Kau kenapa? Dan kau kenal siapa Lay laoshi? Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau selama ini dengan Lay laoshi?." Tanya Tao bertubi – tubi sambil menepuk sebelah pipi Kris.

Grep! Chup!

"Kyaaa! Lepas!..." Pekik Tao saat Kris menangkap tangannya dan mencium tangannya. Kris tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tao dan ia melepas tangan Tao.

"Lay… dia adalah…  
–

Mantan kekasihku…" Sahut Kris sambil menatap Tao.

Deg!

"Mantan kekasih…" Ulang Tao dengan lirih. **'Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit, saat tau bahwa Lay laoshi adalah mantan kekasih Kris gege. Tapi bukannya ia bilang bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya?' **Batin Tao sambil memegang dadanya.

Kris mendekati Tao yang terdiam, karena ia menyadari suasana yang mulai berubah dingin.

"Tao…"

"Kau.. kau membohongiku!" Seru Tao menatap Kris, Kris terkejut saat melihat air mata Tao mulai mengalir. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata Tao, namun Tao langsung menepis kasar tangannya.

Plak!

"Jangan menyentuhku! Dasar pembual! Aku membencimu Kris. Sangat membencimu." Bentak Tao kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Kris, yang tidak sempat mencegahnya.

"Tao! Taozi!.. dengarkan aku dulu!" Panggil Kris.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Tao pergi dari sekolahnya, kini Tao berada disebuah taman terpencil. Ia lantas mendudukan dirinya diatas ayunan kayu dan menangis disana.

"Hiks!.. Tao bodoh.. Kris brengsek!..hiks.." Isak Tao.

"Kris pembohong! Argh! Aku membencimu Wu Yifan." Teriak Tao dan kembali menangis.

"Nghh." Tangisan Tao terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran handphone disaku celananya. Ia menatap benci pada nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya, dan langsung saja Tao mematikan handphonenya.

**.**

**.^,^,^,^,^.**

"Aish! Tidak aktif. Argh! Sial." Pekik Kris melempar handphonenya kedasbort mobilnya, dan ia pun menjatuhkan keningnya ke stir mobilnya.

"Tao.. kau ada dimana?" Lirih Kris.

Setelah Tao pergi, Kris langsung mengejarnya namun tidak terkejar. Ia pun lantas mencari Tao mengelilingi kota. Tapi tetap saja nihil, Tao tidak ditemukan di manapun.

"Argh! Kau ada dimana Tao baby…"

.

.

Cklek!

Kris membuka pintu apartementnya dan berjalan dengan lesu kedalam apartementnya tersebut. Tepat saat Kris berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan Tao.

"Tao!." Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat.

"Argh! Lepas bodoh!." Tao berontak dalam pelukan Kris.

"Tidak! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana–mana Tao–er.." Ucap Kris.

"Aku bilang lepas!."

Duk!

Tao menonjok perut Kris dengan keras, membuat pelukan Kris terlepas dan ia pun terjatuh dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Argh! Sakit.." Rintih Kris.

Tao hanya diam memandangi Kris dengan dingin dan marah. Kris mendongak menatap wajah Tao. Kedua bola mata tajam Kris teralih pada tas besar yang tergeletak disamping kaki Tao.

"Ta– Tao.. kau mau kemana sayang?.." Tanya Kris berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Kemana saja. Asal aku tidak melihatmu lagi." Sahut Tao mulai mengambil tasnya dan menggembloknya.

"Tao–" Kris meraih lengan kanan Tao saat namja panda itu mulai berjalan pergi. "Please.. dengarkan aku dulu baby."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar bualanmu lagi. Lepas!" Tao menyentak kasar tangan Kris hingga terlepas dari lengannya. Dengan cepat Tao berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

"…Apa kau cemburu denganku, Tao?"

Pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Benar, bukankah selama ini dia sangat membenci Kris.

"Makanya kau marah denganku kan. Hehe.. kau sudah mencintaikukan Tao?" Tambah Kris.

Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, kemudian ia berbalik menatap Kris. "Kau pikir ini lucu?! Kau pikir ini lelucon huh?!" Bentak Tao membuat Kris sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kita sudah menikah, dan kau membohongiku. Kau mengatakan jika aku adalah cinta pertamamu. Tapi apa? Ternyata Lay laoshi adalah mantanmu. Kau sadar akan perkataanmu? Jika kau menganggap ini semua main–main. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, seperti apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku. Aku mau kembali ke rumah orang tuaku."

Blam!

Tao menutup pintu tersebut. Meninggalkan Kris sendirian, yang masih terdiam karena kesalahannya dan kebodohannya.

**::*::*::*::*::**

**.**

**.**

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Tepat jam satu pagi, Tao sampai didepan pintu rumah orang tuanya. Ia segera memencet–mencet bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ne.. tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara Hanbyul.

Kriet~

"Nuguse– omona, Tao!" Ujar Hanbyul sedikit terkejut, saat mendapati anak tirinya berdiri dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Sebagaimana naluri seorang ibu, Hanbyul segera membawa tubuh Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya. "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, chagie?" Tanya Hanbyul sambil mengusap punggung Tao yang mulai bergetar.

"Kris gege… hiks.."

"Ne. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kedalam rumah ya." Ujar Hanbyul. Tao mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Hanbyul perlahan.

"Siapa yang dat– astaga! Tao. Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Sedikit panik Dongwook langsung memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Ssshh! Sudah yeobo. Kita antar Tao ke kamarnya dulu, biarkan dia istirahat." Usul Hanbyul. Dongwook menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk, lalu membawa tas besar milik Tao. "Kajja, Tao. Umma dan appa antar kau ke kamarmu." Hanbyul merangkul pundak Tao.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dikamar. Dongwook segera meletakkan tas milik Tao didepan lemarinya, sedangkan Hanbyul membantu Tao berbaring diranjangnya. Setelah itu Hanbyul menyelimuti tubuh Tao dengan selimut tebal hingga sebatas dada.

"Istirahatlah, Tao sayang." Ujar Hanbyul mengusap sayang kepala Tao, lalu ia segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun sebelum Hanbyul dan Dongwook menutup pintu kamar Tao. Tao berujar sesuatu yang membuahkan senyum dibibir Hanbyul dan Dongwook.

"Gomawo… Umma, appa. Saranghaeyo.." Ujar Tao lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo chagie.." Balas Hanbyul dan Dongwook.

Hanbyul segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Dongwook dan menangis terharu disana.

"Kau dengar itu yeobo?.. Tao memanggilku.. dia memanggilku umma.." Isak Hanbyul.

"Ne. Benarkan, jika suatu saat Tao pasti akan menerimamu sebagai ummanya." Ucap Dongwook mengelus–elus punggung Hanbyul.

**.**

**.**

"Tao chagie.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu, hmm?" Tanya Hanyul sambil menyuapi Tao dengan bubur. Karena pagi ini saat Tao terbangun, tiba–tiba saja suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

"Itu karena Kris gege…" Lirih Tao.

"Kris? Apa yang telah Kris lakukan kepadamu, Tao chagi?" Hanbyul mengusap lembut sudut bibir Tao dengan tissue, karena ada sisa bubur disana.

"Dia… Kris gege telah berbohong kepadaku."

"Soal apa?"

"Lay laoshi adalah mantan kekasih Kris gege. Padahal sebelumnya ia bilang bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya, lalu Lay laoshi…" Kedua mata Tao memanas saat menceritakan semuanya kepada Hanbyul.

Hanbyul mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Tao, lalu ia memeluk tubuh lemah Tao.

"Ssshh.. sudah tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Umma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Tao chagi." Hanbyul mengelus–elus punggung Tao dengan lembut. "Sekarang saatnya Tao untuk minum obat ne. Biar anak umma ini cepat sembuh, dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya." Hanbyul menyuapkan obat kemulut Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Awalnya Tao ragu, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan obat yang diberikan Hanbyul masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lalu ia meminum air yang telah Hanbyul berikan.

"Gomawo… umma." Ucap Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Ta– Tao… bisa kau ulangi lagi sayang?" Pinta Hanbyul tersenyum haru.

"Terima kasih umma." Ulang Tao, dan saat itu juga Hanbyul langsung memeluk dengan erat tubuh Tao.

"Gomawo sudah mau memanggilku umma, Tao chagi. Saranghae." Ujar Hanbyul.

"Nado umma." Sahut Tao.

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 4**

**.**

* * *

**.**

–Kris POV–

Setelah bel sekolah usai, aku langsung pergi menuju toko kue dan boneka. Aku membeli Strawberry cake ukuran besar dan satu boneka panda ukuran besar. Yup! Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Tao. Karena tadi appa Dongwook memberi kabar mengenai Tao, kalau Tao sedang sakit. Aku langsung khawatir saat mengetahuinya. Sepertinya aku benar–benar gagal untuk selalu membahagiakan Tao.

"Tao… I'm sorry." Lirihku.

Aku langsung memakirkan mobilku, saat aku telah sampai ditujuan. Rumah Keluarga Huang.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil memegang kotak kue ditangan kanan, dan memeluk boneka panda ditangan kiri. Dengan sedikit susah, aku menekan bel. Lalu pintu itu terbuka dan kini dihadapanku ada umma Hanbyul.

"Kris?.." Tanya umma Hanbyul ragu.

"Iya umma. Bisakah aku masuk untuk bertemu dengan Tao?" Tanyaku ragu, karena aku sangat takut. Jika Tao meminta siapapun untuk melarang aku, agar aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Semoga saja tidak…

Dan umma Hanbyul mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk juga mengikutinya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Yang aku yakini itu adalah kamar Tao. Thank's God.

"Masuk saja. Tao sedang tertidur, karena tadi ia habis minum obat." Jelas umma Hanbyul, aku mengangguk. "Kris.. umma tau soal masalah kalian. Umma harap kau bisa menyelesaikan ini semua, kasihan Tao. Karena ia selalu menangis memikirkan ini semua."

"Ne, umma. Aku berjanji, kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam dulu."

Umma Hanbyul membukakan pintu untuk aku masuk kedalam, dan pintu itu pun segera ditutup oleh umma Hanbyul dengan pelan. Disana.. diatas ranjang aku melihat sosok Tao yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, aku pun berjalan menghampiri ranjang Tao.

Aku meletakkan kotak kue ini diatas meja nakas, dan aku menaruh boneka panda ini disamping kiri kepala Tao. Aku mulai duduk disamping kanan Tao, lalu dengan perlahan aku mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Mianhae.. Taozi sayang.." Kataku sebelum mengecup punggung tangan kanan Tao. Aku menyikirkan poni Tao dari keningnya, dan aku mendaratkan ciuman lembut disana.

Seperti dongeng. Kedua kelopak mata Tao mulai bergerak–gerak, sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan memandangku.

"Siang… baby panda Tao~" Ujarku.

Kedua mata Tao sontak membulat dan ia segera mendorong dadaku hingga aku terjatuh kelantai. Argh! Aku hanya meringis tanpa suara. Aku segera bangkit dan melihat Tao, yang kini sudah bergerak menjauh dan menatapku dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu dan menjemputmu pulang kembali. Ah! lihat dibelakangmu Tao–er, gege membelikan boneka panda kesukaanmu. Dan gege juga membelikanmu Strawberry cake ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk boneka dan kotak kue tersebut.

Terlihat Tao terkejut saat melihat boneka itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil boneka tersebut. Membuatku tersenyum lebar, namun…

Buk!

"Aku tidak suka boneka pemberian dari seorang pembohong! Dan kue itu, kau berikan saja untuk mantan kekasihmu itu. Dasar sialan!." Bentak Tao setelah ia melempar boneka panda itu tepat ke wajahku.

"Tao baby.. maaf–"

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Usirnya, namun aku segera berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya. "Lepas! Lepas bodoh, jangan memelukku pembual.." Rontanya.

"Tao dengarkan aku–"

"Andwae! Lepas! Lepas! Dasar Kris brengsek." Tao mulai memukuli punggungku dengan beringas, aku sedikit meringis dan tetap bertahan memeluknya.

"Ne.. Tao kau boleh mencaci maki gege dan kalau perlu kau bisa memukuliku hingga sekarat. Tapi Kris gege mohon.. tolong dengarkan penjelasan gege dulu.." Aku berujar sambil menatap dengan lekat kedua mata Tao yang mulai berair. "Please…" Mohonku lalu mengusap air mata Tao dengan kedua ibu jariku.

Tao meresponnya dengan diam dan ia berhenti memukulku.

"Tao–er.. kau tahu? Walaupun Lay adalah mantan kekasihku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Karena yang aku cintai itu adalah dirimu Tao… kau tahu sayang?.." Aku mulai mengusap kepalanya, saat Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Saat bertemu denganmu, aku langsung memutuskan Lay. Dan bertekad untuk mendapatkan seorang laki–laki, yang telah merebut hatiku pada pandangan pertama. It's you, Wu Zi Tao." Lanjutku, sebelum mengecup dengan lembut bibir merah Tao. Lalu aku melepas tautan bibir kami, saat kudengar Tao kembali terisak.

"Hiks.. hiks.. benarkah semua yang telah kau katakan kepadaku, Kris gege?" Tanya Tao.

"I swear Tao baby.. aku sungguh–sungguh. Please.. believe me." Jawabku.

"Ne.. hiks.. Tao percaya sama gege.. hiks.." Sahut Tao lalu memeluk leherku erat.

"Terima kasih, Tao sayang." Balasku memeluknya.

–Kris POV end–

**.::.::.::.::.::.**

–

–

**That Teacher is My Husband**

–

* * *

**.**

**.**

Minho sedang mengendarai mobilnya dipusat kota, kedua matanya fokus memandang jalan didepan. Minho sedikit khawatir dengan ketidak hadiran Taemin disekolah hari ini.

"Kemana Taemin? huft.. pasti ini salahku, hingga ia tidak masuk." Ujar Minho.

Dan…

Brakh! Ckiiittt!

Minho langsung mengerem mobilnya, saat ia merasakan menabrak sesuatu. Badan Minho segera maju kedepan untuk melihat depan mobilnya, dan benar saja. Ternyata Minho menabrak seseorang yang sedang mengendarai sepeda.

"Minho bodoh!." Umpat Minho kepada diri sendiri. Minho segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Akh! Appooo.." Rintih seseorang tersebut sambil memegangi sikunya.

"Mianhae.. kau tidak apa–apakan?" Tanya Minho.

"Tidak apa–apa bagaimana?! Kau lihat sepedaku rusak dan–" Suara orang itu langsung tercekat saat ia melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya.

"Taemin… mianhae, biarkan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit ne." Pinta Minho sambil berlutut didepan Taemin.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Tolak Taemin dengan ketus.

"Anniyo. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat." Ujar Minho lalu menggendong tubuh Taemin ala bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku. Aku tidak perlu tanggung jawabmu, lagi pula aku bukan yeoja hamil. YA! Ku bilang turunkan aku." Taemin menggoyangkan kedua kakinya sebagai protes. Namun Minho tetap diam, lalu ia membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan mendudukan Taemin disana.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Hey. Buka pintunya." Taemin memukul–mukul kaca pintu mobil Minho. Tapi Minho sama sekali tidak meresponnya, ia malah berjalan kearah sebaliknya lalu membuka pintu dan duduk disamping Taemin. "Ya! Buka pintunya."

"Diamlah, atau aku akan menciummu." Minho berujar sambil menatap Taemin dengan seringai menggodanya.

"MWO!" Taemin membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Minho dengan kesal. Tapi Taemin tetap menuruti apa kata Minho, diam.

Minho tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Setelah membayar biaya administrasi pengobatan Taemin, Minho mendekati Taemin yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Bagaimana, lukamu sudah lebih baikkan?" Tanya Minho.

"Sudah. Gomawo atas bantuanmu, Minho seonsaengnim." Jawab Taemin dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Emm.. saat kita berdua, kau boleh memanggilku Minho hyung saja." Intruksi Minho.

"Ne, nanti aku akan mengganti semua biaya yang sudah Minho hyung keluarkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ujar Taemin sebelum pergi.

"Tunggu, Taemin!"

"Waeyo?" Taemin berbalik untuk memandang Minho.

"Umm.. soal waktu itu, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku.. khilaf. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Minho menyesal.

"Arraseo, aku memaafkanmu hyung. Ini karena kau sudah menolongku. Kalau begitu aku permisi, annyeong." Taemin berbalik dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"Gomawo, Taemin–ah." Lirih Minho tersenyum lembut.

…

* * *

**.*.*.*.*.**

…

Di sebuah taman bermain, terlihat Zelo yang sedang menari dibawah pohon. Zelo menari sambil diiringi dengan alunan music ipod yang keluar melalui heatsetnya.

"Warrior… chongalboda jomdeo ppareuge. Ni gaseume pago deureoga.. Digidigideom digidigideom, mogeul joyeoganda. Get down Get down.. Get Get Get Get Get down. Get down Get down.. Bow Wow Wow Wow Wow~" Zelo menari sambil menyanyikan lagu warrior milik B.A.P

"Aigo.. ternyata menari sambil bernyanyi itu susah–susah mudah." Ujar Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya. Kepala Zelo menoleh kekanan dan ia melihat ada seorang namja yang berada dibalik semak–semak. "Itukan Jongup hyung.. tapi sedang apa dia disitu?.." Gumam Zelo. "Aku hampiri saja." Zelo menggendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Jongup.

Jongup masih asik bersembunyi disana. Sebenarnya ia sedang memperhatikan Zelo menari, entah kenapa Jongup merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya jika ia berdekatan dengan Zelo.

"Jongup hyung!." Panggil Zelo sambil menepuk keras bahu Jongup. Hingga sang namja terlonjak kaget.

"Argh! Ze– Zelo? Sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Jongup bingung. Sebelah tangan Jongup memegang dadanya merasakan detak jantungnya yang kembali tak beraturan. **'Tuh kan, ada apa dengan jantungku?.'**

Zelo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan polos. "Seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya. Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan dibalik semak–semak ini?"

'**Neomu kyeopta!.'** Batin Jongup. "A– aku.. aku sedang mencari lalat. Iya mencari lalat." Sahut Jongup salah tingkah.

"Lalat? Jongup hyung aneh sekali. sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Zelo memutar badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tu– tunggu dulu Zelo-ah!"

Zelo kembali memandang Jongup saat mendengar panggilannya. "Waeyo, Jongup hyung?"

"Umm.. i– itu. tadi aku melihatmu menari, dan.. dan aku menyukainya. Bi– bisakah kau ajarkan aku soal gerakan yang tadi kau tarikan?" Tanya Jongup.

"Aigo~ kamsahamnida untuk pujiannya hyung! Arraseo kalau begitu ikut aku. Aku akan ajarkan Jongup menarikan lagu B.A.P" Ujar Zelo bahagia lalu menarik tangan kiri Jongup.

"Eh.."

"Waeyo, hyung?" Zelo heran karena Jongup malah terdiam.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Jongup memegang dadanya merasakan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar. Untung saja masih ada daging dan kulit, yang melindungi jantungnya. **'Hangat dan nyaman…'** Batin Jongup tersenyum merasakan genggaman tangan Zelo.

"Jongup hyung…" Zelo melambaikan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah Jongup.

"Eh." Jongup tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum menatap Zelo. "Zelo-ah… Saranghaeyo~"

"Mwo!" Zelo terkejut dan langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. "K– kau pasti sedang bercandakan hyung? Iyakan? Hahaha~" Tanya Zelo sambil tertawa canggung. **'Aneh sekali, padahal kita baru beberapa hari bertemu. Tapi kenapa Jongup hyung langsung menyatakan cinta.'** Batin Zelo ngeri.

Dengan perlahan Zelo melangkah mundur, kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Jongup.

"Ya! Zelo–ah, kau mau kemana?!" Jongup ikut berlari menyusul Zelo.

"Jangan mengikutiku hyung. Aku mau pulang. Habisnya Jongup hyung aneh, membuatku jadi takut kepadamu!." Balas Zelo masih tetap berlari.

"Aku aneh?" Jongup berhenti dan merutuki kebodohannya. "Tapi aku tidak aneh Zelo–ah! Aku hanya merasakan jatuh cinta sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau tahu!." Teriak Jongup.

"M– mwo."

Melihat Zelo berhenti, Jongup segera menghampirinya dengan tersenyum.

"Zelo–ah saranghaeyo.. jadilah namja chiguku." Jongup berlutut didepan Zelo, yang sudah membulatkan kedua matanya dan mulutnya. Terkejut.

"Jongup hyung… tapi aku–"

"Tenang saja Zelo–ah. Aku janji akan berubah dan tidak akan lagi menjadi murid nakal. Agar kau tidak malu mempunyai namja chingu sepertiku." Sahut Jongup.

"Aku–"

"Aku bersumpah dan sungguh–sungguh Zelo–ah. Kumohon.. jadilah namja chinguku ne? saranghae." Pinta Jongup menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Jongup hyung! Bisa tidak kau jangan memotong ucapanku terus." Kesal Zelo.

"Ha– habis.. a– aku takut kau menolakku." Ujar Jongup menunduk sedih.

Zelo tersenyum lebar lalu menangkup wajah Jongup dan mencium bibir Jongup. Jongup membulatkan kedua matanya, shock.

"Ne, aku mau jadi namja chingumu. Nado saranghanikka, Jongup hyung." Ujar Zelo sebelum memeluk Jongup.

"Gomawo, Zelo–ah." Balas Jongup lalu tersenyum mesum. Kemudian ia menarik wajah Zelo dan langsung melumat bibir merah Zelo.

"Nnnggghhh… hyung~" Jemari Zelo meremas rambut Jongup.

Jongup melepas ciumannya. "Kita lanjutkan di rumahku ne." Dan Jongup merangkul bahu Zelo membawanya pergi.

"Hyung.. mesum!" Ujar Zelo malu.

"Hahaha~ Saranghae." Sahut Jongup lalu mencium pipi Zelo.

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Senior High School.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya dalam diam. Sesampainya didepan pintu kelas ia menghela nafas pelan. Lalu Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sang sahabat Tao, sudah menempati bangku di sampingnya.

"Tao hyung!.." Pekik Sehun senang dan berlari menuju tempat duduknya dengan Tao.

"Waeyo, Sehunnie? Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku ne." Sahut Tao terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu thaja Tao hyung. Kemarin kau kemana tidak mathuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Umm.. gwenchana, aku hanya kurang enak badan." Jawab Tao.

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hyung? Kan aku bitha menjengukmu." Sahut Sehun tertawa.

"Ya! Aku ini." Balas Tao.

"Aigo… ternyata dua sahabat antara berandal sekolah dan si cadel sedang asik mengobrol eoh?" Ejek Jongin ketika ia baru datang.

"Diamlah Kim Jongin. Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu." Sahut Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jendela.

"Hahaha~ ajaib sekali. Ternyata sakit sehari jadi membuatmu tobat ne. Amazing…" Jongin berujar prihatin.

"Kau!" Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Jongin.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Jongin santai.

"Thudah Tao hyung. Anggap thaja Kkamjong itu angin lalu." Ujar Sehun menepuk–nepuk bahu Tao. Tao hanya mendengus kesal namun ia kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan memilih mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya.

"Kalian tidak asik!" Sungut Jongin.

**.**

**.**

"What? Kau akan datang ke Korea besok?" Kris sedang menerima telfon sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Yes, brother! Aku pasti akan menjeputmu, tentunya dengan membawa my wife. Hehehe… okey. See you." Kris megakhiri pembicaraannya kemudian memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

Saat Kris ingin masuk kedalam ruang guru, tiba–tiba disaat yang sama ia berpapasan dengan Lay. Dan hal itu membuat keadaan disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

"Umm.. silahkan, uke first." Kris mempersilahkan Lay lewat sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Kris gege. Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku." Sahut Lay memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Haha.. just kidding, okey." Kris mengacak rambut Lay. "Baiklah, aku kedalam dulu." Kris berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Lay tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kepalanya. Aigo.. Kris sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Lay? Memberikan harapan palsu, eoh?

"Kris gege." Lay terkekeh kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Tidak bisa di percaya. Gaesaekki!" Dengus orang itu sebelum berlari pergi.

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband**

…To Be Continue…

**.**

**.**

Mohon maaf jika lama. Maklum Cerme keenakan libur, jadi males deh. Review? Stop Or Lanjut?


	5. Chapter 5

**That Teacher is My Husband**

**.**

**:: Summary ::**

Tao, seorang berandalan sekolah. Membuat sang ayah frustasi, hingga ia menikahkan Tao dengan seorang namja. Agar Tao dapat berubah. Dapatkah Tao menerima semuanya?

**.**

**:: Cast ::**

EXO  
Minho, Taemin SHINee  
Myungsoo, Sungjong INFINITE  
Jongup, Zelo B.A.P  
Baekho, Ren NUest  
And Other…

**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan for Senior High School :

Xiumin : Sebagai guru Dance.  
Luhan : Sebagai guru Vokal.  
Kris : Sebagai guru Sains.  
Suho : Sebagai guru Sastra.  
Lay : Sebagai guru Olah Raga.  
Minho : Sebagai guru Matematika.

Zelo, Ren, Baekho, Jongup : Murid kelas 2a  
Tao, Jongin, Sehun : Murid Kelas 3b  
Kyungsoo, Sungjong, Chanyeol, Taemin : Murid Kelas 3c  
Baekhyun, Myungsoo, Chen : Murid Kelas 3d

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**That Teacher is My Husband**

Present By :  
CermePhinaaa

**.**

**.**

**_(~_~)(^_^)(,)_**

…

Saat Kris ingin masuk kedalam ruang guru, tiba–tiba disaat yang sama ia berpapasan dengan Lay. Dan hal itu membuat keadaan disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

"Umm.. silahkan, uke first." Kris mempersilahkan Lay lewat sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Kris gege. Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku." Sahut Lay memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Haha.. just kidding, okey." Kris mengacak rambut Lay. "Baiklah, aku kedalam dulu." Kris berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Lay tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kepalanya. Aigo.. Kris sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Lay? Memberikan harapan palsu, eoh?

"Kris gege." Lay terkekeh kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru.

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Tidak bisa di percaya. Gaesaekki!" Dengus orang itu sebelum berlari pergi.

**.**

**.**

**That Teacher is My Husband – Chapter 5**

**.**

~o~

Apartement Kris.

Setelah Kris membukakan pintu, Tao langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil mendengus sebal. Kris sendiri bingung, kenapa sikap Tao kembali berubah kepadanya.

"Tao baby.. ada apa denganmu, hmm?" Kris menyusul Tao ke dalam kamar. Kris menggeleng pelan melihat Tao yang langsung berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa mengganti seragamnya. "Ganti dulu seragamnya baby~ baru kau bisa tidur di ranjang." Bujuk Kris mencoba melepas seragam Tao.

"Ya! Jangan menyentuhku! Atau aku akan memukul wajahmu lagi." Tao langsung bangun dan memandang Kris dengan marah.

"Sorry.. tapi ganti bajunya dulu, Tao sayang…" Bujuk Kris dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau! Sana pergi dan jangan menggangguku." Usir Tao lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kris menghela nafas pasrah dan ia akhirnya mengalah melihat sikap labil sang istri.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Ku harap setelah kau bangun nanti, kau menjelaskan apa salahku." Kris berujar dengan lesu sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

Blam.

Pintu pun di tutup dari luar oleh Kris. Tao sedikit menurunkan selimutnya untuk mengintip pintu, lalu ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Desisnya sebelum tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Di ruang Tv. Tampak Kris yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan gusar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tao? Kenapa dia kembali bersikap marah seperti itu lagi." Kris menghela nafas. "Oh God! Help me. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiran my baby panda Tao." Desah Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar.

**.**

–**.–**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai malam dan Kris berniat untuk membangunkan Tao dari tidur siangnya. Kris mendekat ke ranjang dan mulai duduk disamping Tao. Dengan perlahan Kris menepuk – nepukkan tangannya dibahu Tao.

"Taozi.. wake up baby~ ini sudah mulai malam Tao–er." Kris mulai mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Tao saat ia tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. "Tao baby.. come on wake up.."

"Nnngghhh.." Tao mulai bergeliat, lalu mengucek matanya. "Waeyo.. aku masih ngantuk.." Ujarnya merengek manja.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau sudah melewatkan makan siangmu, Taozi. Dan jangan sampai kau juga melewatkan makan malammu, Tao sayang." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap – usap kepala Tao. "Kajja, ieronna.."

"Nngghh.. ne ne." Tao bangun dari ranjang sambil mendengus kesal, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Taozi.. aku menunggumu di meja makan, okey." Ujar Kris sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

**.**

–**.–**

**.**

Kris dan Tao duduk di meja makan dengan saling berhadapan. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang sedang makan.

"Kenapa melihatku terus." Ujar Tao masih tetap memakan makanannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, hanya saja.. aku menyukainya." Sahut Kris mulai memakan makanannya.

"Umm.. Tao–"

"Jangan berbicara padaku. Kau tahu? Aku masih kesal kepadamu." Ujar Tao memotong ucapan Kris.

"Hhh.. arraseo. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah ku lakukan kepadamu lagi, Taozi?"

"Aku melihatmu dan Lay laoshi di ruang guru."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan dengan Lay, hmm?"

"Cih! Jangan pura – pura lupa ingatan. Aku melihatmu mengusap kepala Lay laoshi, dan itu mesra sekali." Tanpa sadar Tao mengeratkan sumpit di genggamannya.

"Tao.. itu–"

Ctak!

Tiba – tiba sumpit digenggaman Tao patah, Kris menatap Tao khawatir. Takut jika patahan sumpit itu melukai tangan Tao. Kris bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari menuju tempat Tao. Ia memegang tangan Tao dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Tao.. please.. buka tanganmu baby." Pinta Kris berusaha membuka tangan Tao yang mengepal erat. "Kris gege mohon, Tao–er. Lihat! Tanganmu berdarah Tao." Dengan sedikit kasar Kris membuka kepalan tangan Tao dan membuang patahan sumpit digenggaman Tao.

"Kajja.. kita obati luka di tanganmu, Tao." Kris merangkul bahu Tao dan membawa Tao menuju ruang Tv.

Disana Kris mulai mengambil kotak obat, ia mengambil kapas dan diteteskan alcohol. Dengan pelan ia mulai menempelkan kapas itu ditelapak tangan Tao dan mulai membersihkan luka tersebut.

Tao bahkan hanya memandang Kris dalam diam, ia seperti mati rasa terhadap luka di tangannya. Setelah menutup luka Tao dengan kain kasa, Kris mendongak dan menatap wajah Tao. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya disana.

"Mianhae.." Ujar Kris lalu mengecup lembut kening Tao dan memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Hiks.. bodoh!." Kata Tao mulai menangis.

"Ne, gege memang bodoh." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Tao mulai membalas pelukan Kris, ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kris dan memeluk Kris erat. Sangat erat. Tao juga memendamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kris, ia menangis disana.

"Ssshh~ uljima baby.. don't cry Tao–er." Kris tersenyum merasakan pelukan erat Tao, sambil mengelus – ngelus punggung Tao yang bergetar.

'**Hatiku sakit saat melihat Kris bersama orang lain. Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan? Apakah ini cinta?..'** Batin Tao. "Kris gege.."

"Ya, Tao?" Sahut Kris.

"Apa Kris gege benar – benar mencintaiku?.." Tanya Tao lirih.

"Wo ai ni. Apa yang harus gege lakukan, agar kau percaya dengan perasaanku ini kepadamu Tao?" Kris merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Tao yang basah karena air mata, Kris mengusap air mata Tao dengan jemarinya. "Katakan.. Tao–er."

"Tapi.. kau dan Lay, kalian terlihat.. terlihat.. hiks.." Tao kembali menangis.

"Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Lay, hmm?" Kris tersenyum.

"Hng.. aku.. aku tidak tahu." Tao menundukkan wajahnya.

Kris kembali memeluk Tao sambil terkekeh. "Dengarkan baik – baik dan kumohon percayalah, Taozi. Aku dan Lay tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tidak lebih. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Tao, kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu, tidak ada yang lain. Saranghae.." Jelas Kris.

Tao mengusap kasar wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Kris. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nado saranghaeyo, Kris gege.."

Mendengar ucapan Tao membuat seorang Kris menatap Tao dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya Tao membalas cintanya, dan Tao juga sudah mengungkapkannya.

'**Apakah aku mimpi?'** Batin Kris. "Ap– apa Tao? Bi.. bisakah kau ulangi lagi kata – katamu tadi?" Tanya Kris tergagap.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kris gege. Wo ai ni.." Tao tertawa malu dalam ucapannya dan ia segera memeluk erat Kris.

Kris tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai jahil dan mesum. "Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kajja buktikan."

"Buktikan dengan apa?"

"Cium gege." Pinta Kris.

Tao tersenyum dan mencium kilat pipi Kris. "Sudah."

"Ya! Bukan disana, tapi di bibirku."

"Mwoya?! Aku tidak mau, sudah sana.. lama – lama kau jadi menyebalkan." Tolak Tao.

"Jadi kau tidak mau.. Ya sudah aku akan mendekati Lay.." Goda Kris.

"Mwo! Jadi kau memang menyukai Lay laoshi kan. Dasar tukang bohong." Balas Tao.

"Heh? Tidak.. bukan seperti itu Tao.."

"Ah! sudah akui saja, dasar bodoh." Tao memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Tao baby.. mianhae, jangan marah lagi ne? Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh.." Kris memohon sambil membuat 'V' sign dikedua tangannya yang ia letakkan disamping kepalanya.

'**Hehe.. lucu sekali. jarang – jarang melihat Kris gege berlaga imut seperti ini.'** Batin Tao tertawa, sambil melirik sebal Kris.

"Kris gege janji tidak akan membuat Tao baby marah lagi. Promise…" Tambah Kris.

"Janji?" Tao mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Kris membalas pinky promise Tao, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. "Tao.. I want to kiss you.."

"Mwo– hhmmpt!" Tao terlambat untuk protes, karena bibir Kris sudah melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Sebelah tangan Kris menahan kepala belakang Tao dan menekannya, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangannya lagi turun kepunggung Tao dan mengelusnya seduktif. "Hhhnnngghh.. ge– gehh~"

**.  
.**

* * *

–  
**That Teacher is My Husband  
CermePhinaaa  
**–

**.  
.**

Seorang namja cantik, Ren berjalan ditengah malam sendirian. Ren baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya sebagai pelayan disebuah café.

"Huft! dingin sekali.." Ren mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Wah.. wah.. coba lihat! Ada namja cantik." Tiba – tiba saja Ren tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah suara, ia menoleh kebelakan dan mendapati dua orang namja kekar dengan wajah mesum.

"Hei, cantik. Kenapa malam – malam begini kau jalan sendirian eoh?" Seorang namja lagi mulai maju dan mencolek dagu Ren.

"Ya! Jangan macam – macam!" Bentak Ren.

"Wah.. namja cantik sepertimu tidak pantas berlaku kasar seperti ini. Lagi pula kami hanya menginginkan satu macam saja eoh."

"Ka– kalian gila!.." Ren bergerak mundur dan segera berlari, namun sayang.. kedua namja itu dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Mau kemana cantik?.." Namja tersebut mulai menciumi leher Ren dan membuatnya merinding risih.

"Lepas! Tolong.. tolong ak– hmmpt!" Teriakan Ren dibungkam dengan tangan namja itu.

"Hei cantik. Bisakah kau untuk tenang sedikit? Hehe.. kami akan bermain lembut sayang.." Namja itu mulai membelai wajah Ren.

'**Kumohon.. siapapun tolong aku..'** Batin Ren memejamkan kedua matanya takut.

"Hei! Kalian berdua. Cepat lapaskan namja itu, palli!" Tiba – tiba saja datang seorang namja bertubuh kekar.

Kedua namja itu langsung melepas bekapan pada mulut Ren, tapi mereka masih tetap memegang Ren. Ren menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui siapa namja yang telah menolongnya.

"Baekho.. tolong aku." Pinta Ren berusaha berontak.

"Ne, Ren. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menolongmu." Balas Baekho.

"Ck! Anak kecil, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana." Usir salah satu namja preman itu.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Baekho sebelum menonjok wajah namja tersebut.

Buk!

"Ya. Bocah! Jadi kau berani melawan kita. Kalau begitu kajja kita keroyok saja dia." Ajak preman itu.

Dan kedua preman itu mulai maju untuk membalas pukulan Baekho. Namun Baekho dengan mudah membalas pukulan mereka dan menghindarinya. Ren memandang pekelahian itu dengan takut dan khawatir.

"Baekho.." Lirih Ren.

Buk! Buk! Buak..

Akhirnya perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh Baekho. Ia menginjak perut para preman itu sambil berseringai meremehkan.

"Cih! Sudah kukatakan untuk melepasnya, tapi kalian malah mengajakku berkelahi. Sekarang rasakan ini!"

Buak! Buak!

"Argh!" Teriak para preman itu kesakitan, karena Baekho menendang keras dada mereka.

Baekho menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ren yang berdiri memandangnya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ren.

"Sudah tidak apa – apa. Kajja, aku antar kau pulang Ren." Ujar Baekho.

"Ta– tapi lukamu.. pasti sakit." Jemari Ren meraba luka lebam diwajah Baekho.

"Aww! Ssshh.. sedikit." Lirih Baekho.

"Kalau begitu, aku obati di rumahku ne. Ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu, karena sudah menolongku." Ujar Ren.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Baekho mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun berjalan pergi manuju rumah Ren.

**.**

**.**

Baekho duduk diatas sofa dan Ren berlutut menghadap Baekho. Dengan hati – hati Ren mengobati luka Baekho, dan sesekali Baekho meringis perih.

"Aww! Appo.."

"Mianhae, Baekho." Ujar Ren menatap Baekho.

'**Haha.. wajahnya cantik dan polos sekali.'** Batin Baekho.

Setelahnya Ren menempelkan sebuah plester dikening Baekho.

Deg!

'**Baekho tampan sekali..'** Batin Ren menatap lekat wajah Baekho.

Baekho tersenyum melihat Ren yang terdiam menatapnya. "Aku tahu, aku tampan. Tapi tidak usah kau tatap aku dengan lekat juga." Usil Baekho.

"Hng? Ti– tidak. Siapa juga yang sedang menatapmu, percaya diri sekali." Balas Ren tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hahaha.. wajahmu memerah Ren. Lagi pula kedua matamu itu tidak bisa membohongiku tahu." Sahut Baekho.

"Sudahlah. Lukamu sudah aku obati, jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang Baekho."

"Jadi kau mengusirku Ren? Tega sekali.." Ujar Baekho pura – pura merajuk.

"Umm.. tidak, bukan seperti itu.. hanya saja.."

"Jadi kau menginginkan aku untuk tetap disini Ren?"

"Ish! Lama – lama kau menyebalkan Baekho." Ren bangkit dan beranjak, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Baekho. "Apa lagi?.."

Baekho tidak membalas perkataan Ren, ia hanya menarik tangan Ren. Hingga namja cantik itu terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Baekho.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Jantung keduanya berpacu sangat kencang, seakan – akan ingin meledak. Saat keduanya saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Tangan Baekho terangkat untuk membelai wajah Ren. Ren memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan tangan yang sedikit kasar itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kau cantik Ren.. percaya atau tidak, tapi.. Saranghae." Ungkap Baekho.

Ren membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Baekho dengan bingung. "Mwo?"

"Aku bilang. Saranghaeyo Choi Minki." Ucap Baekho dan langsung mencium kilat bibir merah Ren. Membuat sang namja cantik itu terpaku.

"K– kau menciumku?" Cicit Ren sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya.

"Iya, aku menciummu. Apa harus aku ulangi lagi, hmm?"

"Mwo? Anni." Ren segera meletakkan kedua tangannya didada Baekho untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Hehe.. lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"A.. aku.. aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Ne.. ne.. nado saranghaeyo Kang Dongho." Balas Ren tersenyum manis. Dan keduanya pun tersenyum dengan saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ren. Ia mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka, dan bibir Baekho pun bertaut dengan bibir Ren. Lalu dengan lembut Baekho mulai mengulum bibir Ren dan menghisapnya.

"Nngh~" Ren melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Baekho.

Baekho melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap lekat wajah Ren. "Saranghae Ren.."

"Nado saranghaeyo Baekho."

**.**

* * *

**::  
That Teacher is My Husband  
::**

…

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan Tao yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka sedang menuju bandara untuk menjemput kakak laki – laki Kris.

"Kris gege.. sebenarnya siapa yang mau kita jemput?" Tanya Tao.

"Kakak laki – lakiku, Taozi."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Tentu saja dia tampan sepertiku. Eh! Tapi tidak, lebih tampanan diriku dibanding dengannya." Ujar Kris terkekeh.

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau." Cibir Tao.

"Hahaha.. kau ini." Kris mengacak rambut Tao. "Dia saudara tiriku. Namanya Shim Changmin."

"Dia orang Korea? Kenapa kalian berbeda marga?" Bingung Tao.

"Tentu saja. Karena kami berdua saudara lain ibu. Ayahku orang Korea dan ibuku orang China. Changmin hyung mengikuti ayah dan aku mengikuti ibuku."

"Oh.. ne, Tao mengerti." Sahut Tao manggut – manggut.

"Nah! Sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun dan menjemputnya. Ku rasa Changmin hyung sudah lama menunggu kita." Ujar Kris.

**.**

–**.–**

**.**

"Hey! Kris, disini."

Kris dan Tao menoleh pada panggilan dari arah samping kanan mereka. Kris tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari kecil menuju orang yang sudah memanggil mereka.

"Changmin hyung, I miss you." Kris langsung memeluk erat saudara tirinya itu.

"Haha.. ne, I miss you too. Kris" Changmin membalas pelukan Kris.

Dan Tao. Dia hanya diam terpana melihat kedua saudara dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu, sedang berkelakuan layaknya Teletubbies.

"Sepertinya bertambah lagi orang aneh yang kukenal." Lirih Tao.

"Ah! Changmin hyung.." Kris melepas pelukannya lalu merangkul pundak Tao, membawa pemuda panda itu mendekat kepadanya. "Kenalkan. This is my wife. Maniskan?.." Bangga Kris dengan menaik – naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Changmin hyung. Wu Zi Tao imnida.." Ujar Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aigo.. ternyata kau pintar sekali mencari istri, Kris." Sahut Changmin yang berusaha ingin memeluk tubuh Tao sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ettz! Dan jangan kau coba – coba untuk menyentuh istriku, apa lagi memeluknya. It's mine, you know. Dan aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Walaupun kau adalah saudaraku sendiri, Changmin hyung." Ancam Kris yang langsung menghalangi niatan Changmin, dengan ia berdiri didepan Tao. Kris menatap tajam Changmin.

"Hahaha.. oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Ck! Kau ini galak sekali Kris." Cibir Changmin mundur menjauh. Kris menggeser kesamping dan membawa tubuh Tao kedalam dekapannya.

"Lagi pula.. aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai tahu. Ya walaupun kau sudah melangkahiku, dan itu sangat kurang ajar sekali sebenarnya. Namun lihat saja.. aku pasti akan menyusulmu ke pelaminan, Kris. Dan sekarang aku akan lebih gigih untuk mendapatkan cinta my dubu.." Sambung Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"My dubu?" Ulang Tao, dan Kris hanya menatap bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Lee Jinki." Ujar Changmin menjawab kebingungan mereka.

"Mwo?.. jangan katakan, jika Lee Jinki yang kau maksud itu adalah guru musik di Senior High School, Changmin hyung." Tao menatap tidak percaya kepada Changmin.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja itu dia. Apa dia masih mengajar disana?" Tanya Changmin antusias.

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Dia sudah tidak mengajar lagi disana, sejak setahun yang lalu."

"Setahun yang lalu.. hei, brother. Bukankah itu adalah saat – saat kau kembali lagi ke Kanada?" Ujar Kris.

"Ya, kau benar Kris. Sepertinya akan bertambah lagi daftar tempat kemana aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Changmin lesu.

"Sudah – sudah. Sekarang lebih baik aku mengantar kau pulang, agar kau cepat – cepat beristirahat hyung." Usul Kris.

"Oke." Changmin mengangguk sambil menarik kopernya, ia berjalan dibelakang Kris dan Tao. Kini senyuman Changmin sudah menghilang, tak seperti ia yang baru datang tadi. **'Jinki–yah.. sekarang kau ada dimana eoh?'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
That Teacher is My Husband  
CermePhinaaa**  
.

**.  
Warning! NC.  
.**

Setelah mengantar Changmin kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, keluarga Wu. Sore harinya Kris dan Tao pun pamit untuk kembali pulang ke apartement milik Kris. Dan sekarang Kris dan Tao sudah berada didalam apartement Kris.

"Ughhh!.. hari minggu yang melelahkan." Eluh Tao sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kris tersenyum memandang Tao, saat melihat Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan tiba – tiba terlintas pikiran kotor dikepala Kris untuk istrinya itu. Dia berjalan cepat dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tao dari belakang. Kris manaruh dagunya dipundak Tao, hidungnya menghirup dalam – dalam aroma manis dari leher Tao.

"Gege, lepas. Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tao bergerak tidak nyaman merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang membuatnya merinding.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama dan melakukannya. Kau tahu baby? Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya. Aku merindukan tubuhmu, Tao–er.." Desah Kris lalu meniup telinga Tao.

"Nnngghhh.. gege.." Tao mendesah sambil menaikkan sebelah bahunya. "Aku tidak mau. Besok aku sekolah.."

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan – pelan dan lembut sayang. Dan akan aku pastikan kau masih tetap bisa berjalan normal besok." Bujuk Kris yang kini lidahnya sedang sibuk menjilat leher Tao. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan merasakan kakinya sudah sangat lemas sekali, membuatnya berpegangan erat ke lengan Kris.

"Gehh.. aku.. ugh akh!" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan, karena Kris telah menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya.

"I want you now! My baby panda Tao.." Sedetik kemudian Kris langsung menarik dagu Tao dan langsung melumat bibir merah Tao. Sambil berciuman, Kris menyeret tubuh Tao kedalam kamar mandi.

**. –**

**. –**

Brukh!

"Akh! Nghhh~ ahh.."

Kris langsung menghadapkan tubuh Tao ke dinding, hingga Tao membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Kris sudah merayap masuk kedalam kaos Tao, jemari panjangnya sedang asik memilin dan memelintir kedua nipple Tao. Membuat sang namja panda itu mendesah nikmat dan geli.

"Kris.. gegehhh.. ahh akh! Geliiihh~" Kedua tangan Tao berusaha mencengkram dinding dengan kuat. Bibir Kris terus – menerus menghisap leher Tao dan meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. "Ge~ jangan banyak – banyak.. ahhnn! Besok aku.. ughhh.. seeehh.. kolahhhnn.." Ucap Tao susah payah.

Kris langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Astaga! Maafkan gege, Taozi. Aku hampir saja lupa." Kris menatap bersalah leher Tao yang kini hampir dipenuhi kiss mark. Kris menghela nafas lega, karena kiss marknya hanya memenuhi daerah leher bagian bawah saja.

Kris kembali berseringai dan membawa bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Tao. "Kita langsung saja ne." Bisiknya menjilat telinga Tao.

"Geeehhh~"

**.**

**.**

Zzzrrraaaassshhh!

"Hng! Dingin.." Tao langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan guyuran air shower yang tadi baru saja Kris nyalakan.

Kris tersenyum dan ikut bergabung dengan Tao, dibawah guyuran air shower. Kedua tangan Kris langsung melucuti satu – persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Tao. Dan sekarang Kris menatap lapar, kepada tubuh Tao yang kini polos itu.

Lihat saja! Tubuh Tao yang berisi dan berkulit putih agak kuning langsat itu, kini di aliri oleh ribuan tetes air dari shower. Ah! jika bisa, ingin sekali Kris menggantikan tetesan air itu dengan kecupan dari bibirnya.

"Gege.. dingin." Tao berujar imut dan menatap Kris dengan memelas.

"Hng, dingin? Haha.. tenang saja sayang, aku akan segera membuatmu merasakan panas. Bahkan sangat panas, Taozi." Kris mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Tao. Tao langsung balas memeluknya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Kris, tubuh Tao yang bergetar menggigil.

Perlahan kedua telapak tangan Kris mengusap punggung Tao, usapannya terus turun hingga ia menemukan kedua bongkahan bokong Tao. Dengan gemas Kris menepuk bokong Tao, lalu meremasnya.

"Aaahhk! Gege.." Tao meremas baju bagian belakang Kris. "Kris gege, kau curang. Kau belum melepas semua pakaianmu." Tao menatap Kris dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Kalau begitu.. kajja, lepas semua pakaian yang ada ditubuh gege ini. Tao–er.." Kris menyambar bibir merah Tao dan mengulum, lalu menariknya.

"Aaahn! Gege.. arraseo." Tao menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tapi kedua tangannya bergerak untuk melepas pakaian Kris. Tao melepas satu – persatu kancing kemeja Kris, lalu menjatuhkan kemeja itu ke lantai. Tao terdiam memandang dada dan perut Kris yang ber–abs itu. **'Indah sekali.'**

"Hei.. Taozi. Kau belum melepas celanaku, sayang." Ujar Kris tersenyum.

"Eh? Mianhae, ge.. aku lupa." Sahut Tao kembali melanjutkan melepas celana Kris. Dengan tangan gemetar Tao membuka gesper Kris, lalu membuka pengait celana itu dan menurunkan zipper celana Kris. Tao meneguk ludahnya saat melihat dalaman Kris. Sambil memejamkan mata, Tao langsung menurunkan celana Kris beserta dalamannya sekaligus.

Tao membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut menatap junior Kris. Ia bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludahnya susah.

'**Besar sekali... Pantas saja, aku kesakitan kemarin.'** Lirih Tao didalam hati.

"Sentuh dia, Tao–er." Kata Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan, lalu menyentuh junior Kris dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Nnngghh~" Kris mendesah dan memejamkan kedua matanya nikmat.

**.**

**.**

**CUT!**

Wkwkwkwk!..** ***ketawa jahat***  
**Burhubung mau puasa jadi NC'nya di Skip! Mianhae..

**.**

**.**

* * *

**That Teacher is My Husband  
CermePhinaaa**

–**.–**

–**.**

–**.**

Changmin berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan gusar. Karena semenjak ia sampai di rumah, sejak itu pula Changmin tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia terus saja memikirkan sang pujaan hatinya, Lee Jinki.

"Jinki yah.. kau ada dimana eoh?" Changmin berguling di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk erat gulingnya, seakan – akan itu adalah tubuh Jinki. "Bogoshieppoyo.. my dubu."

"Hhhh~ aku bosan." Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia melirik jam tangannya. "Jam enam sore. Lebih baik aku berjalan – jalan saja di Seoul, sambil mengingat – ingat kenanganku bersama Jinki."

Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

**.**

~0~0~0~

**.**

Seorang yeoja paruh baya, melihat Changmin yang berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Changmin–ah. Kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Eomma. Hehe.. aku ingin berjalan – jalan saja di Seoul." Jawab Changmin menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam. Apa kau akan pulang larut malam?"

"Hmm.. jam sepuluh aku pasti akan pulang, eomma."

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, hati – hati." Sang eomma pun berjalan kearah dapur.

Changmin menggendikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali berjalan keluar rumah.

**.**

~0~0~0~

**.**

Changmin mengelilingi jalanan Seoul dengan mobilnya. Kedua matanya melirik sebuah toko pakaian diantara deret toko lainnya, yang terletak dipinggir jalan Seoul.

"Sherlock Clothes.." Gumam Changmin membaca nama toko pakaian itu. "Hehe. Lucu sekali. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku membeli baju disana." Putus Changmin langsung memakirkan mobilnya, kemudian ia turun dan berjalan masuk kesana.

"Selamat datang di Sherlock Clothes, Tuan.. ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kedatangan Changmin langsung disambut oleh seorang namja manis berambut caramel, dan ia memiliki kulit putih seperti tahu.

"Ne.." Changmin melirik sang namja itu dan ia langsung tercekat, begitupun sang namja manis tersebut. "Lee Jinki..." Lirih Changmin.

"Changmin hyung.." Ujar Jinki.

"Jinki–yah.. bogoshieppo!" Changmin langsung mendekap erat tubuh Jinki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

**.**

**.  
That Teacher is My Husband  
To Be Continue…  
.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Ketawa jahat lagi*

–

Annyeong.. masih adakah yang ingat dan menyukai fic aku? Kalau iya, tolong review ne. Karena pembaca yang baik pasti meninggalkan jejak. Ayo.. review, biar aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan bisa cepet – cepet update deh.

Mianhae. Karena aku memasukkan Changmin dan Onew disini. Entah kenapa aku suka sama mereka. Aku berterima kasih sama author **Viero. D Eclipse**, karena fic dia.. bikin aku jadi suka ChangNew. ^^

Dan soal Sehun cadel 'S' katanya itu bener, coba aja kalian dengerin dia ngomong 'S'. Pasti kedengerannya 'Th' bukan 'S', sama sepertiku. Nyahahaha~ sekian cuap – cuap gak penting dariku, kurang lebihnya **Cerme** minta maaf.

Sampai jumpa, Saranghae..

**Review? Next or Not?  
**


End file.
